Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by RiaMarie1281
Summary: A love that transcends time and space to defy logic can even defy death. Death is only the beginning. A love like theirs was doomed from  the start but sometimes the universe can give those that truly loved a second chance. A/U Damon/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. This is my first TVD fic. This is totally an A/U story. I'm bending the timeline to fit my story just a bit. This idea just popped into my head and would not leave till I wrote it down so just go with it. This is just a fanfic so I'm taking creative license with these characters. It's all in good fun. I hope you enjoy this. Please review. I'd really appreciate it if you all would let me know if this is good enough to continue. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Mystic fall's resident witch was finally enjoying some much needed down time. The past year had been nothing short of hellish having to deal with Klaus and his hybrids. But now that their motley crew of supernaturals, hybrids and humans finally got rid of Klaus with the help of a newly waken Elijah and Rebekah, things have finally calmed down enough to be considered borderline normal.<p>

Bonnie was taking this rare moment of quite time to read over some of the grimories that she has collected from the Martins, Grams and Emily. It was Emily's grimorie that she was currently engrossed in as she lounges on her bed. She was so wrapped up in her research that when Caroline knocked on the front door the sound had the tiny brunette jumping up in fright. She moved so suddenly that she knocked the large tome off her lap and onto the floor.

Caroline hears the noise and flings open the front door and zooms up to Bonnie's room before the witch could blink. The delicate blonde wants to make sure that her longtime friend is ok. "Caro…you scared me with that loud knock. I was so into reading Emily's girmoire that you startled me." Bonnie watches Caroline blush as she bends down and picks up Emily's spell book.

"Sorry Bon. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Caroline giggles softy and it's hard to remember just how strong the sweet blonde really is. "Hey what's this?" Caroline points to a yellowing piece of paper sticking out of the broken binding. It must have come lose when it had fallen from Bonnie's lap.

"I dunno…could be another spell." Bonnie shrugs her slender shoulders and gingerly pulls the aged note from the binding. She sets the grimorie on her bed and opens the note. Emily's familiar feminine scrawl is easily recognizable. Bonnie's hazel-green eyes widen when she realizes who the note is addressed to.

_ My Damon,_

_ I must have written this letter a hundred times and each time I still don't have words enough to tell you all that needs to be said. I shouldn't have run off the way I did after you finished transitioning but I couldn't bear to stay and watch you become what Katherine had set out to make you. If only I had tried harder to stop her maybe things would have turned out much differently. Maybe in a different time and place the moments we shared could have blossomed into something more than just a few heated embraces._

_ All I can do now is to tell you the truth. The promise I had you make me was not only to protect my line but yours as well. The day I left I took a part of you with me. The child in my womb was just as much yours as he is mine. I write this in hast as I know the council is dangerously close to discovering where I have hidden myself away. _

_ I know you will honor your side of the deal we made and keep my brother and my daughters and our son safe. I hope that someday you will find this letter and know that I have loved you until the last beat of my heart and have mourned your lost just as fiercely. _

_ No amount of Katherine's compulsion can ever erase those memories of our brief time together in those cold winter nights when we were just a man and woman. When the color of our skin did not matter and the monsters that lived in the night were just part of children's fairytales. When we were just Emily and Damon. I hold on to those memories and know that someday you will let your humanity back in and remember what we once shared. _

_ Affectionately Yours,_

_ E._

Bonnie lets the delicate paper slip through her fingers as her mind tries to make sense of what she just read. Caroline quickly picks up the letter just as Bonnie races down the stairs. "Bonnie! Where are you going?" The blonde quickly catches up to her eerily silent friend. She watches as Bonnie hurriedly pulls on her black flats and tosses on a jacket.

"I have to go to my Gram's house." Is all Bonnie can manage to say. She needs answers before she starts to flip out. Caroline tells her that she is going with her and not to try and stop her. Bonnie just nods her head and takes the letter from Caroline's small hands. Caroline has yet to read the letter and has no clue what has her best friend so riled up.

They make it to Gram's house in record time. Bonnie quickly lets herself in while Caroline is stopped at the threshold. "Oh…I forgot. Come in Caroline." Since her Gram's passing Bonnie is now the owner of her grandmother's house. Shelia had left it and all its contents to Bonnie in her will.

The blond cheekily smiles as she steps into the familiar home. Caroline watches as Bonnie grabs a step stool so that she can reach the top of the tall bookcase. Bonnie pulls down a large leather bound book that contains her family tree. The tiny witch hastily flips through the pages until she finds the page with Emily's picture.

Under her picture shows that Emily had two daughters Myra and Hazel with her husband Samuel. Bonnie reads further and discovers that Samuel died from pneumonia shortly after Hazel was born in late 1862 leaving Emily a young widow with two small children. But another passage catches Bonnie's attention.

It seems in the late fall of 1864 Emily had given birth to a son named Solace Samuel Bennett with the father unknown. The child was born a month before the council hunted down the vampires. Shortly after the church fire the founding families found Emily and had her burned for her association with Katherine and the rest of the tomb vampires.

Emily's brother had managed somehow to escape with the three children and raised them as his own. Bonnie's heart is racing as she flips more pages before finding a sepia toned photo of a young man in his early twenties. He's standing with Emily's brother who has aged a great deal. The date on the photo is 1889, twenty five years after Emily's death.

Bonnie can hardly contain her gasp as she studies the photo of Solace Bennett. He's was tall and lean but well-built with wavy black hair. She can tell from the picture that his skin tone is light, possibly lighter than her own. He had Emily's nose and chin but must have inherited his father's piercing eyes and easy smirk.

It was the smirk that had Bonnie's hair on the back of her neck stand on edge. On Solace the smirk was playful not sinister like his fathers but the resemblance was there. Solace Samuel Bennett was the perfect mix of Emily and Damon. This picture was proof that Damon Salvatore was her great-great-great-great grandfather.

Bonnie doubled checked her Gram's line and discovered that Shelia had come from Solace's line and not his half-sisters Myra and Hazel. Bonnie wants to throw up and light something on fire all at the same time. This could not be happening. Bonnie was positive that the universe could not possibly hate her this much.

"Bonnie what the hell is going on here? You're tearing through these books like a crazy person." Caroline is seriously worried about Bonnie. She's never seen the usually cool and collected witch flip out.

"I need answers Caroline." Bonnie grabs the mystery letter and photo before practically running to her car with Caroline close on her heels. The tiny witch is ranting lowly to herself and Caroline is terrified that the blue Prius is going to go up in flames at any moment. Bonnie is driving so recklessly that Caroline is actually happy that she is immortal at this moment.

The tiny blue Prius skids to an abrupt halt in front of the Salvatore's boarding house. Bonnie hops out the car with the keys still in the ignition and the door wide open. Caroline is left to turn off the car and shut both doors as Bonnie stomps her way into the boarding house.

"Damon!" Both Stefan and Elena jump at the loudness of the tiny witch's voice. Neither has ever seen her pissed this much and both worry that Damon is finally going to get his ass lit on fire for real this time.

Damon on the other hand slinks like a panther down the stairs and smirks at the irate witch. Suddenly his mind flashes to Emily. Bonnie and she are so much alike that it sends a sharp pang in his black heart. Damon quickly pushes those memories back into the deepest corner of his mind hopefully never to surface again.

He puts on his best smirk and Bonnie's eyes flash hot. It's so similar but different from Solace that it has her head spinning. "You know judgey if you wanted to bask in my glorious presence all you had to do was call. You don't have to come stomping in here like a crazed Bieber fan." Damon invades Bonnie's personal space and twirls a dark chocolate curl around his finger.

"Explain this!" Bonnie glares at Damon while shoving the letter and picture roughly into his chest rumpling them both slightly. Damon gives her a bored expression as he lazily takes the letter and picture from Bonnie's small fist. He opens the letter and immediately his jaw tightens and his eyes narrow.

Damon's throat is suddenly dry and his heart is pounding loudly in his ears. He glances quickly between the letter and the photo. "Where did you get this?" His voice is low and menacing. "Where. Did. You. Get. This." He grabs Bonnie by her slender neck and leans down till he's peering into her hazel-green eyes. "Tell me now." Damon's voice is hard and cold.

Bonnie clutches Damon's wrist trying to ease the tension on her throat. She wants to give him an aneurism but the look in his icy blue eyes stops her. She can see the hurt, the pain, the regret swirling around like a perfect storm.

"It was hidden in the binding of her grimorie." Bonnie chokes out as the two of them are locked in some kind of personal bubble. Elena, Stefan and Caroline watch them with matching confused looks.

Damon lets go of her throat and slumps down on the bottom stair of the staircase. Caroline catches Bonnie as she coughs harshly trying to catch her breath. The blond glares daggers at a hunched over Damon. His head is in his hands as he fights the overwhelming rush of feelings and memories.

Too many lost moments flash through his mind. The first time he saw Emily, the first time they spoke and the first time he dared to kiss her. It was too much and he wanted to flip the switch so badly but the only thing keeping him from doing it was the picture of his son. _His son._

Stefan crouches by his brother and takes the crumpled photo from his hand. Something flashes in his eyes and Bonnie notices that he doesn't seem so surprised. He knew. He knew and kept it from the both of them.

"I tried…I tried to save her. She was so stubborn and told me that it was her destiny to die and that I needed to keep her babies safe. I was such a fool." Damon laughs bitterly and Bonnie has never seen him so broken. Not even after he discovered Katherine wasn't in the tomb. This was different and Bonnie realized in that moment he truly did love Emily.

"Damon you can't blame yourself. You did your best by saving your son's life. It's not your fault you didn't know about him. This was all Katherine's doing." Stefan tries to reason with his brother. Stefan doesn't know how much more heartbreak his brother can take before completely giving up his immortal life.

"I held him once when I took Emily's family into hiding. He was so tiny. I should have known he was mine. I should have known." Damon slams his fist into the railing of the staircase violently. The old wood groans and cracks at the force of his fist.

He looks at Bonnie and he can see his mother's emerald eyes staring back at him._ He should have known_. Damon swallows roughly as he watches Bonnie rub the soreness from her tiny neck. He hates himself even more now. The elder Salvatore brother can't help but think that he manages to destroy everything good in his life.

The tiny brunette standing in front of him wants answers but he doesn't know how to give them to her. Damon's not sure if he's strong enough to let that part of him surface again. All those memories he's tried to bury with blood and booze hoping to dull the ache in his chest they cause.

"Start from the beginning." Bonnie's voice is low but firm. She's not leaving without answers. She glances at Damon before walking into the living room and taking a seat on the large leather sofa. Elena and Caroline are still confused as Stefan ushers them out of the boarding house. Caroline protests but Stefan knows what Damon and Bonnie need now is privacy.

Damon reluctantly makes his way over to the wet bar and pours himself a double shot of bourbon. He takes a deep sip as Bonnie watches him patiently. The vampire is oddly nervous for the first time in a long while. He takes a seat across from his great-great-great-great granddaughter and runs his hand through his longish black hair before he begins his tale of a forbidden love affair. A love that defied all logic. A love he shared with Emily Bennett.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up a flashback to how Damon and Emily got together and how Katherine ruined their romance with her evil plans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own TVD. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Bonnie watches closely as Damon tries to find the right words to tell his tale. She studies him with new eyes and for the first time Bonnie can see past the pompous, arrogant, jackass persona and into the damaged, heartbroken soul that is Damon Salvatore. His façade is down and Bonnie sees what Emily must have seen in him before he turned.<p>

"I know I told Stefan that Katherine never compelled me but that was a lie. She compelled me to forget Emily because she couldn't let me take Emily and run away. I had plans for us. Plans to disappear with Emily and her family to the north or even to Paris." Damon sighs heavily not sure if reliving these memories is worth the pain.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie regrets the words leaving her mouth as soon as she says them. The pain that flashes in Damon's eyes is almost unbearable to see.

"I loved her and wanted to go someplace where we didn't have to hide our relationship. I wanted to marry her and grow old with her. I wanted a family with Emily. I wanted her." Damon watches Bonnie closely as she processes what he just told her.

He knows it's a hard pill to swallow but he truly did love Emily even if he hated her just as much. He begged her to fight for her life. To run and never look back but she didn't and for some reason he couldn't quite forgive her for that.

"Why did Katherine compel you to forget Emily?" Bonnie's question hits Damon harder than he likes to admit. If he'd only been strong enough and not easily manipulated he could have been there for Emily and his son.

"Katherine likes to play games. She likes being the center of attention. Katherine wanted me and Stefan to fight over her. She had these plans for the three of us to spend eternity in some kind of fucked up three way." Damon takes another deep sip of his bourbon hoping to quell the rising anger he has for Katherine at this moment.

Bonnie cringes slightly at the thought of that. Her hatred of Katherine rising as she thinks of how many lives she's managed to mess up for her own selfish desires.

Damon relaxes a bit into his favorite chair as his thoughts turn back to the first time he saw Emily Bennett. "It was January of 1864 right after New Year's when I first saw Emily. I was home on leave…" His voice takes on a tone of nostalgia as he spins his tale of a forbidden love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1864 Mystic Falls….<strong>_

Katherine Pierce winces slightly as Emily her handmaiden tightens the strings on her whalebone corset. Tonight was an important ball here in Mystic Falls. Giuseppe Salvatore was celebrating his eldest son's rise in rank in the confederate army. The patriarch of the Salvatore clan always wanted to prove that he and his own were better than the rest of the founding families. He just hoped that his son Damon would not make a fool of him tonight.

Emily ties the laces tightly then quickly takes a measuring tape to make sure that Katherine's waist is respectable 18 inches. "Alright Miss Katherine, you'll have the smallest waist at the ball tonight." Emily doesn't understand why all these white women would want to shy away from their natural curves. From what she has witness most men like the roundness and fullness of a woman's form.

Katherine looks smug and pleased with herself as she admires the fine expensive silk panels of her full skirt. Emily helps her into the low neck short sleeved bodice of her lavender gown. Katherine pulls the bodice down slightly so more of her modest bosoms could be seen.

Once her crème velvet snood trimmed in ribbons the same shade of her dress is affixed in Katherine's chocolate tresses the two supernatural ladies are ready for the ball. Emily walks slightly behind Katherine down the spiral staircase. Her simple dark grey wool skirt and light grey linen waist shirt along with her black and grey plaid wool shawl is starkly plain in comparison to her mistress's extravagant ensemble.

Emily hands Katherine her lace fingerless mitts and attaches her dance card to the vampire's delicate wrist. Emily see's that Stefan Salvatore has already been penciled in for the first three dances. The talented witch exchanges a secretive smile with Katherine before she disappears to the large kitchen where the rest of the elite's domestics are spending the evening.

Emily greets her brother and the other house servants before slipping through the back door. When Katherine is busy with her prey these few moments are the only time Emily can use to find a way to try and stop the deceitful vampire from her wicked games.

Emily adjusts her shawl tighter around her shoulders to protect her from the chilly winter air. The moon is full and high in the dark sky. The slivery light casts a delicate glow about the thick forest that lines the perimeter of the Salvatore mansion.

Emily takes a seat on the wooden bench just outside the back porch and takes a moment to clear her mind. A rustling in the thick bushes startles the latte skinned beauty. She turns her eyes to the emerging figure and is caught off guard at how handsome the stranger is.

Icy blue eyes take in the tiny beauty sitting rigidly on the wooden bench. He walks closer and the grey of his confederate uniform brings out the silver tones in his light blue eyes. Emily watches as a mischievous glint flashes through his gaze.

Despite what his uniform stands for he cuts quite a dashing figure in his glossy black boots and cadet grey trousers and jacket. His kepi hat sits haphazardly atop his shaggy ebony hair giving him a youthful appearance.

The young man bows slightly in greeting and Emily blushes softly. She is not use to such attention from the opposite sex. Most of the time she is invisible behind Katherine's commanding presence.

Damon is instantly besotted by the pretty young woman sitting alone in the moonlight. He had seen her earlier in the day while her mistress was busy enchanting his younger brother. She had been quietly observing the pair as Damon watched her from the second floor window of his bedroom.

"Tis a nice evening to sit in quiet contemplation, is it not?" Damon watches as the apples of her smooth caramel cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

"You should not be seen talking to me in such an informal way Mr. Salvatore. For I am but a freed slave and you are the master's eldest son." Emily's lips subtly turn up at the corners as she tries not to smile at the handsome man in front of her.

Damon arches a dark brow at her statement. "You have the privilege of knowing who I am but I do not know your name Miss." He smirks at her in a way that makes him all the more desirable.

"You did not ask for it so why would I offer it so freely Mr. Salvatore." Emily's voice is soft and slightly raspy. Damon just smiles wider at her feisty remark.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you if I might sit next to you and talk for a while?" Damon gestures to the empty spot on the bench next to her. Emily contemplates whether or not if she should be so friendly with the eldest Salvatore brother. If someone were to see them she would be punished harshly.

"What would people say if they saw you speaking with me in such a manner as this Mr. Salvatore?" Emily watches as Damon smirks and takes a seat despite her warning.

"I do not care for others opinions of me. I make my own choices Miss…" He playfully narrows his icy blue eyes and gestures for her to give him her name.

Emily rolls her eyes at his obvious attempt at trying to get her name but she easily caves at his intense gaze. "Bennett...Emily Bennett." Emily watches as Damon genuinely smiles at her for the first time. It's far different from his smirk and Emily thinks to herself that she likes his smile much better.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Emily. You may call me Damon." He takes her small hand and gently places a delicate kiss on her smooth latte skin. Damon enjoys watching as Emily's breath hitches softly.

Emily hastily slips her hand from Damon's larger one and wraps her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She should leave but for some reason she's rooted to her spot on the bench next to Damon Salvatore.

"Why are you out here instead of enjoying your party? You are after all the guest of honor." Emily looks up and sees Damon's eyes darken a bit.

"My brother is more suited to these events. Father enjoys showing him off like a prized show dog. Also I couldn't bear to spend another moment with Honoria Fell batting her lashes at me. They're all so dull." Damon looks down and into Emily's chocolate eyes. She's positively beautiful in this moment. She doesn't need all the extravagant trappings these other ladies use to be considered beautiful. She just is.

Emily laughs softly. She doesn't quite understand what is happening between them but it's definitely something. She can feel a connection with the dark haired man. It's as if it doesn't matter that she is a freed slave and he's a son of a slave owner and a confederate soldier.

They continue to talk about nothing in particular until Emily is called away by her brother. Katherine is looking for her and she must go when the vampire calls for her. Damon stands and offers his hand to Emily. She takes it hesitantly and stands. His gaze is intense and makes Emily feel as if he's looking right into her soul.

"It seems I have no choice but to bid you a good night Miss Bennett. I do hope that we shall do this again sometime." Damon kisses her hand gently and Emily simply nods her head and murmurs a quite _Mr. Salvatore. _ She briskly walks her way to the back door.

Before she walks through the back door she glances over her shoulder and sees Damon watching her with his icy blue eyes. She smiles shyly before disappearing through the door.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks Damon catches Emily alone every chance he gets. While Stefan and Katherine continue with their courtship Damon and Emily dance around each other in a strange sort of tango, both pushing and pulling each other in this strange dance. Every quite moment shared between the two is building into something that neither really can control.<p>

Emily is pacing by the pond behind the Lockwood mansion. Katherine is attending another ball and is the center of attention as always. George Lockwood and Stefan Salvatore have been battling for the lovely bloodsucker's attention all evening.

"Emily." Damon calls out only loud enough for the petite beauty to hear. He's managed to slip away so that he can have a few stolen moments with Emily.

"We must stop meeting like this. No good will ever come from this thing between us, whatever this is." She's determined to end this dangerous game they are playing. Emily stops pacing and looks at Damon. He's rather handsome in his dark tail coat and trousers with a white cravat. Emily for some reason especially likes the unruly ebony curls that add a certain boyish charm to his handsome face.

Damon knows Emily is right but for some reason he can't stop seeking her out. It's like a part of him is craving her very being. He steps right into her personal space and cups her tiny face in his hands. Damon can't help think how beautiful she looks in her navy wool skirt, pale blue waist shirt, and thick black cotton shawl.

She wears no rouge on her cheeks, her blush is natural and Damon's besotted with her all the more for it. He gently brushes a stray ebony curl from her face and traces her smooth caramel cheek with his knuckles.

"No matter how hard I try I cannot bring myself to stay away from you. You are so lovely and pure. I think you have bewitched me with those beautiful eyes of yours." Damon's voice is low and husky and sends a shiver down Emily's spine. He hesitates just for a brief moment as he searches her eyes for any sign of rejection before touching his lips to Emily's soft ones.

The kiss is timid and barely a brush of lips before Damon gains confidence enought to deepen the kiss. Emily knows she must stop this but her heart is overruling her mind. His lips are soft and delectable and it's been so long since Emily has been kissed.

They pull away both breathless and flushed. "This will end terribly…I hope you know that." Emily looks straight into his light blue eyes and knows that it's already too late to turn back now. There is something there pulling them towards each other. This thing between them has nothing to do with magic. It's simply a natural connection between a man and a woman and heaven help them because neither can resist the other and consequences be damned.

Emily gives in and wraps her delicate arms around Damon's neck to bring them closer. Damon easily takes Emily into his arms and meets her lips halfway. The young lovers kiss for what seems like hours when in reality it's only been a few moments. Damon reluctantly pulls away and pecks her lightly on the lips just to savor her sweet honey taste.

He must return to the party before his father notices that he is gone. They make a promise to meet again soon before parting hesitantly. Damon watches as Emily makes her way back to the servants' entrance of the Lockwood mansion.

Damon touches his fingertips gently to his lips and smiles lightly to himself. Despite Emily's reservations about the two of them he knows that fate has brought them together. Damon retreats back to the festivities inside the elaborate Mayor's residence. The rest of the evening is spent with both young lovers thinking of the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Mystic Falls…<strong>_

Damon clenches and unclenches his fists trying to keep his feelings in check. He'd spent so much time locking away his memories of Emily that it was brutally painful to look back at how naïve he had been. He was such an idealist back then. He really thought that they had a chance, a chance to run away and live happily ever after. He was such a fool.

Bonnie watches him as he runs a hand through his shaggy black hair. He seems physically wiped as if the weight of the world was pressing down on him. She has never seen Damon so open, raw and vulnerable. It's like the Damon Salvatore she knows is nowhere to be found and has been replaced by this broken man.

"I think that's enough for one day." Damon catches Bonnie's eyes and watches as the tiny witch nods softly. She gives him a weak smile before gathering her things and heading for the door.

Bonnie wants to say something, anything but no words come to her mind. She glances back over her shoulder and sees Damon lost in his memories of the past. Bonnie decides it's best to leave the vampire to his thoughts and leaves swiftly so that she can make it home and process what she has learned today.

When her life seemed to be getting back on track of course the universe had to throw her yet another curve ball in the form of one Damon Salvatore. The universe has one sick sense of humor.

**A/N: Please Review. Katherine comes into play and Damon revels more to Bonnie about his past with Emily. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own TVD. **

**I just want to thank everyone that has read and those that have reviewed my story. Thanks so much. I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie sluggishly gets out of bed and makes her way slowly to her kitchen. He father is gone again on yet another business trip. Bonnie didn't mind much this time. She needed some space to figure out this weird new predicament she has found herself in since the revelation of Damon being technically her grandfather four times removed.<p>

Bonnie lazily makes a strong cup of coffee as a loud knock on her front door disrupts her quite time. She groans before shuffling quickly to answer the annoying persistent knocking. Bonnie flings open the door and surprise, surprise the devil himself is standing there in all his vampire glory. Bonnie silently wonders if she has unconsciously summoned him here with all her thoughts of him and Emily.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie hadn't been planning on talking to Damon until much later in the day. She didn't know if she could deal with all his baggage without her morning coffee and bagel.

"Now is that any way to greet your grandfather?" Damon admonishes her with a well arched eyebrow and lazy smirk. Bonnie snorts in derision at his comment before rolling her hazel-green eyes.

"Like I said before _gramps_…what is it that you want at this ungodly hour?" Bonnie crosses her tiny arms across her chest as Damon just narrows his icy gaze at her. He did not like being reminded of his age by someone so young.

"You should use Pops…sounds more hip than _gramps_." Damon smiles wickedly at Bonnie.

"Using the word hip isn't going to make you cool. It just shows your age." Bonnie likes making the vein in his forehead pulse as he glares at her.

"Look judgey just invite me in. There is some _family _business that needs to be taken care of." Damon glares at the tiny witch before gesturing behind him to the tall older Hispanic male in an expensive looking suit. The older gentleman has a briefcase and looks very much like a high powered attorney.

Bonnie looks between the two men and hesitantly invites Damon into her house. The salt and pepper haired stranger walks in quietly behind Damon and it's obvious he's been compelled not to question his clients demands. Bonnie uneasily watches as Damon makes himself comfortable on her living room sofa.

A part of her hopes that she won't regret letting him into her home. The other half of her is mildly interested in what he's up to. Bonnie grabs her mug and bagel before she takes a seat on the oversize beige chair next to the sofa Damon is occupying. She watches curiously as the silent man goes about pulling numerous legal documents from his briefcase while she eats her breakfast.

"What's this all about?" Bonnie gestures towards the coffee table full of papers as she sips from her warm mug. Her legs are pulled up under her as she relaxes slightly.

"Since you're a Salvatore there are some benefits that you are entitled to now. I've been around for a century and a half and amassed quite a nice fortune." Damon says this as if this whole situation is completely normal. It is far too early in the morning to try and psychoanalyze the strange mind of Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie's eyebrows shoot straight up to her hairline. She didn't think he would be serious about giving her money. "Are you serious? I...I don't want your money Damon." Bonnie's not sure how he can go from wanting to kill her to wanting to provide for her in such a short span of time.

Damon does his signature wild eyes smizing thing as he hands Bonnie a thick legal folder. She just looks at the vampire before opening the folder. Bonnie nearly chokes on her coffee. Damon smirks while taking the mug from her small hands and patting her softly on the back. Bonnie smacks his hand away from her back.

"That's a lot of zeros." Bonnie looks over the trust fund papers a second time just to make sure she's seeing the right numbers. Her eyebrow arches at the name on the papers.

"Bonnie Renee Salvatore-Bennett? Since when did I become a Salvatore?" Damon just shrugs his shoulders as if changing her name was no big deal. She'd have to find out who he compelled at the courthouse and have them change it back.

"Just sign the papers Bon-Bon. I know it doesn't make up for all the fucked up shit I've done to you." Damon leans his elbows on his knees and looks intensely at Bonnie.

"But I was brought up to provide for my family. Since you're the closest thing besides Stefan I have as family my share of the Salvatore wealth goes to you." He's unusually sincere and Bonnie doesn't know what to make of that. This whole other side of Damon is very unnerving.

When she thinks about it it's kind of sad that she's the closest thing to family he has in this world. She's barely been able to tolerate him let alone have any familial feelings for the vampire. Bonnie's at a loss for words as she locks eyes with the being she shares DNA with. The universe is really screwing with her this time.

"Fine…I'll sign them but it doesn't mean I have to touch the money." Bonnie feels slightly overwhelmed as the lawyer she had forgotten about hands her another set of papers, check books, and a set of credit cards including a black AMEX one. If Caroline wasn't already dead the blonde would keel over from shear excitement about all the designer shoes that Bonnie could buy with this tiny black card.

Damon relaxes back into the beige sofa as Bonnie signs the trust fund papers as well as the new deed to the boarding house. Apparently she is now half owner along with Elena. "What are these papers for?" Bonnie's not sure what she is looking at. The legal mumbo jumbo is too confusing for her to understand.

"Those are ownership papers to some property and businesses I own in Buffalo. Just a bar and a few houses is all." Damon scrutinizes Bonnie as she finishes singing the paperwork. He can see bits of Emily in her. They share the same thick black tresses and long eyelashes. Damon can see his mother's emerald eyes. It's uncanny how similar the shade is between the two. It's the one thing he can really truly recall about his mother.

"There happy now?" Bonnie flashes a sugary sweet smile at Damon as the lawyer takes the papers and neatly places them into his briefcase.

"No…but that will do. Now go get your witchy ass dressed so we can go to the boarding house. I need a drink after all this _family bonding_." Damon waves his hand towards the stairs as if Bonnie didn't know where her room was. She rolls her eyes before heading up the stairs. She's not even in the mood to fight with the vampire especially not this early in the morning.

Bonnie pulls on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white wife beater, an over sized grey cardigan and her dark grey crocheted uggs. She plaits her hair into a lose braid that drapes over her right shoulder. After swiping some carmex on her full lips Bonnie grabs her black slouchy hobo bag and her house keys.

Bonnie comes down the stairs and watches as Damon inspects every family photo in her living room. "Your dad…he looks a little like Solace." Damon tries to come off as being nonchalant but Bonnie isn't fooled. She can hear the sadness that laces his words. It's odd that less than twenty four hours ago she wanted to light his ass on fire but now she almost wants to give him a hug. _Almost._

Bonnie takes a look at the picture that has Damon's undivided attention. It's the one of her at her kindergarten graduation. Her father is holding her proudly and Grams is standing next to them beaming happily into the camera. Damon was right, her father did resemble Solace. They share the same frame, skin tone and wavy black hair. Bonnie's father has the same green eyes that she does. A trait no doubt passed down from the vampire standing next to her.

"Fuck! I need a drink." Damon runs his hand again through his dark hair. A nervous gesture Bonnie is sure he carried over from his human life.

"Way to ruin a moment Damon." Bonnie purses her lips and narrows her eyes at him.

"I don't do moments lil' witch. That's more your broody uncle's style. He has the forehead for it." Damon smizes again, his arctic blue eyes gleaming with amusement. All Bonnie can do is chuckle in agreement.

Damon sends the lawyer on his way before snatching Bonnie's car keys from her small hand. He's in the front seat before she can argue with him. Bonnie fights the urge to fry his brain and silently gets in her car.

Damon drives at a leisurely pace back to the boarding house as if he's trying to avoid having to delve back into his personal history. The memories of his time with Emily were making the pain in his chest unbearable. He had spent so much time trying to forget her.

Trying to pretend that she had used witchcraft on him to make him fall in love with her. Deep down Damon knows that's not true. Emily loved him as much as he loved her. It just wasn't meant to last. The universe had other plans for them. Fate is a fickle bitch.

They reach the boarding house and Bonnie breezes by Damon easily while he is stopped at the threshold by an unseen force. Bonnie stares at Damon for a moment not realizing what has happened. Damon impatiently taps his foot while glaring at the tiny witch.

"Oh…oh…right. Please come in _grandpa_." Bonnie smirks as Damon looks like he just ate a lemon.

"Do I look like anyone's grandfather to you?" Damon gives what Bonnie thinks is supposed to be his best smoldering look. She just shrugs her shoulders in a bored fashion.

"I think your smolder is broken." Bonnie quips as she strides pass Damon and into the library. He zips up the stairs and back down before she can situate herself on the large leather sofa.

Damon pours himself a much needed drink before he can continue with his retelling of his ill-fated love affair with Emily. Bonnie notices in his hand he's clutching a small wooden box. Damon downs his bourbon and pours himself another. He sits in the chair he was occupying the day before and tiredly sips from his glass.

Damon holds tightly to the small box in his hand. He's not sure where to begin. "I don't think you want to hear the details of how Emily and I spent our first time together." He half grins at Bonnie's bewildered expression.

"No I don't need to be scarred any further for the rest of my life. Eww…I don't need the image of you deflowering my great-great-great-great grandmother in my mind." Bonnie cringes at the thought.

"Uhh…you're forgetting one thing Bon-Bon, Emily is the one who did the deflowering. She was the widow with two small children and I was just an innocent lovesick boy after all." Damon smirks widely and rolls his eyes as Bonnie registers what he just told her.

"Again Eww…I highly doubt you were as innocent as you claim. I'm sure there were quite a few ruined ladies in your past." Bonnie sinks herself deeper into the large leather sofa. The leather feels smooth like butter and Bonnie can tell it probably cost a fortune.

Damon just gives her a bored look before downing what's left of his bourbon. Everyone assumes that the Damon they know now is what he was like when he was human. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Before Emily and Katherine he was naïve and inexperienced.

All he wanted was to love and be loved in return. Obviously he was not meant for that kind of happiness. The universe did not see fit to give him and Emily their happily ever after. The loss of Emily and Katherine's brand of crazy had left him very jaded. Throw in Stefan's selfishness and no wonder he was a dick now. Who wouldn't be after suffering through all of that?

"Let's see where we were…oh I had just kissed Emily for the first time…" His voice gets lower and almost dreamy sounding as he continues with his story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1864 Mystic Falls…<strong>_

Damon steps out into the hallway as quietly as he can. His one candle is casting a golden glow across the dark hall. He can faintly hear Katherine and Stefan in his brother's room. Their voices are hushed but he can deduce exactly what they are up too. It seems his brother isn't as perfect as his father makes him out to be.

Damon slinks down the stairs towards the servant's rooms. He knows Emily has a small room off the kitchen. Her brother and children stay in the former slaves' quarters outside near the back of the mansion. For some reason Katherine demanded that Emily stay in the house with her instead of with her family. Damon didn't particularly like Katherine for keeping Emily from her family.

The house is dark and eerily quite at this time of night. Damon's heart is pounding loudly in his chest and he swears someone might hear the sound. He quietly makes his way through the large kitchen to the small room no bigger than a closet. He lightly knocks on the door before gently opening it.

Damon's breath hitches at the sight in front of him. Emily is seated by the tiny window and the moonlight is shining brightly down on her making her seem ethereal and all the more beautiful. Her glossy black hair is lose and tumbles down her back in thick waves. She's wearing just a cotton chemise trimmed in lace with a crème wool shawl draped haphazardly around her shoulders for warmth.

Emily looks so peaceful as she writes in the large leather tome sitting on her lap. Emily lifts her eyes to Damon and smiles softly. She quickly puts her book aside and goes to Damon who is still standing in doorway transfixed by her beauty.

"Hurry, close the door before someone sees." Emily's voice is hushed as she drags Damon into her small room. Damon closes the door softly behind him. Emily tightens her shawl around her tiny frame. The heat is creeping into her cheeks at the sight of the eldest Salvatore brother. He's shirt less with only his dark brown trousers on with the suspenders hanging down at his sides. His feet are bare and his raven curls are temptingly disheveled.

"I couldn't sleep. You have plagued my thoughts throughout the day as well as the night." Damon can't quite explain why he's come down to her room. He tried to sleep but it was as if he could hear her voice in his head calling out to him. Since their first kiss it's like Emily has lit a wick inside of him that has been burning slowly. The flame is so white hot that he fears nothing but ash will be left in its wake.

Emily looks down as his words and the husky tone of his voice wash over her. She too could not sleep. The feel of his lips every time they have kissed since that night at the Lockwood's has been tightening a coil deep inside her. The tension is bitter sweet and Emily feels like she could blissfully snap at any moment. She needs him, she desires him, and deep down she knows that she has summoned him here at this moment.

Damon invades her personal space which he seems to like to do at every chance he can get. At first Emily felt it was too overbearing but now in this moment it feels just right. His scent of sandalwood and the black licorice he seems to favor invades her senses. It's masculine and so very much him.

Damon stares down at Emily as he watches the delicate strap of her chemise slide down her silky shoulder. He swallows roughly then tentatively leans down and places a soft kiss to the smooth flesh of the crook of her neck. Damon can feel her pulse racing beneath her caramel skin.

He runs his nose along her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent. She smells of sage and the rose water she uses to wash up in and just a touch of the sweet oil used to smooth the kinks from her gleaming midnight hair. Emily runs her small hands up his chest and over his strong shoulders. She loves the feel of his flexing muscles under his surprisingly soft pale skin.

He pulls away and the both of them silently make the choice to consummate their union. Damon is nervous because he's only done this once before. It was hurried and unfulfilling in the coat room of the Forbes' residence during Sara Jane Forbes; the youngest Forbes' daughter's coming out ball.

He wasn't even attracted to Matilda Forbes. She was a dull girl with pale green eyes and lackluster mousy brown hair. She would be considered a handsome girl but not completely unfortunate looking. She was just so plain and desperate for attention.

Emily takes Damon by the hand and leads him to her small twin bed. The mattress is thin and uncomfortable and there is barely enough room for the both of them. Damon clumsily undoes the buttons on his trousers and lets them drop unceremoniously to the floor. He's left standing in just his linen drawers. They sit low on his hips and Emily can't help but to admire the V that marks the meeting of his torso with his hips.

Emily leans back bringing Damon with her. His long lean body covers her small womanly form. Emily delights in the feel of his weight upon her body. She gives Damon a small encouraging smile and the handsome Salvatore kisses her passionately. She tastes sweeter than milk and honey as his tongue languidly tastes her warm mouth.

Damon's confidence is building as he skims his hand down her side all the way to the back of her bare thigh. He pulls her leg higher up on his hip just trying to get closer to her soft warm body. Emily groans softly at the feel of his hardness pressed against her most sacred spot.

Damon buries his face in her warm neck. His breathing is labored and his skin flushed. "I…I'm not…I don't…" He's embarrassed at his lack of experience and Emily can sense his distress by the heat in his cheeks.

"Shh…we're here together, just you and me. Trust your instincts Damon. You'll know what to do." Her voice is but a whisper and sends chills down his spine as she breathes the words against his ear. Damon nips and kisses along her shoulder as he pushes Emily's chemise up her bare thighs.

Damon groans lowly as Emily's small hand takes hold of his painful erection freeing him from the confines of his linen undergarment. She's stroking him in the most pleasurable way. "If you keep that up, I won't last much longer." Damon shuts his eyes tightly trying to concentrate on not finishing before they even really started.

Emily bites her pouty bottom lip while Damon stares intensely at her. She grips his shoulders tightly and leans up to kiss his delectable lips. Damon returns her kiss hungrily as he pushes himself deep inside her warm slick core. Damon stills for a moment as the world spins off its axis around him. She's so warm and wet that he doesn't think anything in this world could compare to this moment.

Emily sighs contently at the feeling of being so full and complete. She rolls her hips tantalizingly slow and Damon growls at the intense pleasure running through his body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Soon they are both pushing and pulling each other in a sensual rhythm that has them reaching for the sweetest release.

Damon thrusts harder into her as he pulls her leg higher up on his hip hitting the spot deep inside Emily that has her seeing stars. She grips his shoulders tightly. She's so close that when he breathes her name like a sacred prayer she comes undone beneath his strong body.

The feel of her warm wet walls contracting against his manhood has him tumbling over the edge with her as he releases himself deep inside her womb. Both are breathless and slick with sweat. Damon has never seen her as beautiful as she is now. Her skin is flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses and eyes big and shiny from pleasure. Emily's silky tresses lay fanned across her pillow framing her delicate face.

He traces her bottom lip with his thumb. Emily sighs softly, contentment radiating from her small soft body. They spend the rest of the night lazily making love and cuddling close on the little bed. It's as if time has stopped and they're the only two in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Mystic Falls…<strong>_

Damon scrubs his face with his large hand. He stands and stretches his lean body. He can hear Bonnie's stomach growl and is surprised at how much time has passed. Bonnie watches him as he moves with the grace of a predatory feline.

"I should get going. I promised Caroline I'd meet her for lunch before my big date." Bonnie can't help but smile at the thought of finally having a normal teen girl experience with a normal regular guy.

Damon's light blue eyes brighten at the mention of Bonnie's date. "So do I get to meet this mystery date guy?" Damon watches as Bonnie purses her lips and narrows her eyes.

"No you don't. He's normal so I'm not going to be trotting out my vampire great-grandfather on the first date." Bonnie stands and places her tiny hands on her hips.

Damon just smirks than grabs the small box from the mahogany side table next to his favorite chair. He grabs Bonnie's tiny hand and drops the box in her palm. His expression is blank as Bonnie holds the little wooden box in her hand.

"Don't open it yet. Just wait until I'm done telling you about me and Emily." Damon watches as Bonnie nods her head softly then places the box in her large purse.

Bonnie turns to leave but hesitates. "Do not and I repeat do not show up on my date and do something completely Damonish. I really like this guy and I don't want him to see me set your ass on fire." Bonnie pleads with her one time nemesis.

Damon begrudgingly agrees. He really doesn't know how he's managed to turn so soft. He used to be the big bad vampire in town. Now he's a blood bag drinking, bourbon soaked grandpa. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Bonnie snatches her keys from him since he drove them to the boarding house in her Prius. She waves her tiny at Damon on the way out of the door leaving the vampire alone in the large house. Damon is used to being alone but never lonely.

Now in this moment with so much empty space around him he feels Emily's absence so keenly that it makes his head spin. Damon quickly grabs his leather coat and practically sprints out of his onetime sanctuary. He needs a drink and who better than Alaric to drown his sorrows with. Humanity is the universe's way of screwing with a vampire.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Bonnie has a date and Damon gets all paternal. Some more of Emily and Damon's past is revealed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own TVD.**

**Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted my story. I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Damon jumps up with a start. His heart is pounding and his body is covered in a cold sweat. The dreams of Emily he's been having for the past few days have been far too vivid to be just dreams. It's almost like he can feel her for real every time he touches her creamy skin in his dreams.<p>

His fingertips still tingle after tracing her full lips with his thumb. Damon can still smell the rose water scent that had clung to Emily's smooth latte skin for as long as he had known her. It was as if she was right here in the room with him and he had been able to touch her and kiss her.

Damon takes an unnecessary deep breath and calms his racing heart. He had fallen asleep on the leather sofa in the library after having a few drinks with Alaric at the grille. He went home early after their fun had been cut short when Ric was called away by his very pregnant girlfriend Lucy.

Damon still couldn't figure out what the statuesque beauty saw in his school teacher friend. The two were polar opposites. She was a sassy Bennett witch and Ric was a lonely sad vampire hunter/history teacher. But Lucy had come to Mystic Falls to help with the Klaus situation and she hit it off with the heartbroken Alaric.

It had started out as just a friend's with benefit thing but as everyone knows those situations never last. Someone always catches feelings for the other person. Apparently they both were smitten with each other and now in three short months there will be a half witch half vampire hunter baby joining this motley bunch of supernaturals.

Damon wasn't exactly sure how he felt about all that. Lucy was definitely cutting into his bromance time with Ric and Stefan was too broody to have any real fun. Damon kind of missed the ripper side of his bro but thanks to Elijah's compulsion that side of Stefan is buried deep inside never to see the light of day again.

Damon glances at the antique grandfather clock and sees that it's only seven pm. The devilish vampire knew exactly what to do to take his mind off of Emily for a bit. Damon quickly grabs his leather jacket and speeds off to Bonnie's house. Now that he's been invited in he can come and go as he pleases.

Meanwhile Bonnie is getting ready with the help of her best friends Caroline and Elena. She's really excited about her date and for the first time in a long time she feels almost normal. After the fiasco with Jeremy, Bonnie wasn't sure she would ever trust a guy enough to open her heart to again.

But she met Memphis Sanchez and for the first time in a long time she felt butterflies. Bonnie had bumped into the gorgeous brunette man with deep tan skin at the local community college registrar's office. He was new in town just having moved here with his aunt who would be teaching drama at the high school. He's half Puerto Rican and half African American giving him an exotic look.

The two hit it off as they selected classes for their schedules. Memphis is tall and well built. His shoulders are broad and he's thick and compact. He's not overly huge but is well defined. Bonnie looked absolutely tiny in comparison to him. Bonnie is not usually attracted to such muscle bound men but it was Memphis' dimpled smile that had done her in. He's like a giant teddy bear with his sweet smile and booming laugh. Bonnie's favorite feature had to be his liquid honey eyes that were so unguarded and kind.

"I still can't believe you're related to Damon. How is that even possible? It's just so wrong." Caroline flops down on Bonnie's soft bed and tries to understand the recent turn of events taking place in their lives.

"How do you think I feel Caro? He tried to kill me and I tried to kill him. That's just the definition of dysfunctional family right there." Bonnie sighs trying to keep from feeling so conflicted. She hates Damon and she's pretty sure he's not too fond of her either. However they have this odd connection now and the more she sees this other side of him has her questioning everything she believes in.

"Can we not talk about my crazy vampire grandfather right now?" Bonnie tries to shake the feeling that something big is about to happen. She's been feeling it since she left the boarding house today. Like the other shoe is finally going to drop after the quite few supernatural free months they have been experiencing since Klaus' demise.

"She's right Caroline. Let's just focus on some quality girly time while Bonnie gets ready for her hot date." Elena smiles widely hoping to ease the weird tension in the room.

Caroline beams and jumps up quickly. She rummages swiftly through Bonnie's closet and manages to find three outfits for her to choose from.

"You know Bonnie; if you used that little black card of yours we could have bought you a nice new wardrobe and something really hot for tonight." Caroline winks and smirks at her blushing friend.

"I'm not touching that money Caro. I'm fine with what I have." Bonnie smooths her glossy curls into a low side pony. Elena thoughtfully looks at each outfit Caroline picked out for Bonnie before deciding on a pair of dark wash jeans, a thin strap black tank, a flowy sheer crème colored blouse with black polka dots and knee high flat black leather boots.

"Bonnie, you're a millionaire now. Do you have any idea what you can do with that type of money? I'd travel the world and shop till I drop." Caroline says dreamily as she rummages through Bonnie's jewelry box.

Bonnie just rolls her eyes as she pulls on the outfit Elena hands her. Once she is dressed Bonnie swipes on some nude gloss and smoky eye makeup to finish her look. She gives her friends a little spin as Caroline and Elena gives their approval.

"Well Caro and I should get going. Your hot date will be here in a few." Elena smiles softly and gives Bonnie a quick hug. Caroline does the same before the two girls leave.

Bonnie grabs her purse and keys before heading down stairs. Bonnie reaches for her coat and a slight movement from the side of her catches her eye. She looks around her quite living room and shakes off the feeling of unease that passes over her.

"Bonnie, just get a hold of yourself. The boogeyman is gone." Bonnie beams at herself in the hall mirror and chuckles slightly at her irrational fear.

"Well…I'm not really gone. More like tamed a little." Damon seems to appear out of nowhere and Bonnie nearly jumps out of her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie places a small hand on her chest to ease her racing heart. She almost forgot that she had invited the vampire in.

Before Damon can say something smartass the doorbell rings. Bonnie's eyes go wide for a second and Damon can't help but smirk widely. Before Bonnie can blink Damon is already at the door.

"Uhh…is Bonnie home?" Memphis' deep baritone rumbles through the house. Damon gives him the once over and doesn't think he's good enough for Bonnie. He does have to admit that he's a little better than baby Gilbert.

"Yeah…she's here. Let me guess, you're the date." Damon narrows his icy eyes and gives the young man a tight smile. He's oddly protective of his granddaughter now. Not too sure if he likes the idea of her dating some strange guy.

Memphis smiles widely with both dimples showing in full effect. He shakes Damon's hand and the vampire has to admit that he has a good handshake. In his day you could tell a lot about a man by his handshake. Damon invites him in like he owns the place.

"I'm Memphis and you must be…" Memphis trails off not sure who Damon could be in Bonnie's life.

"He's my uncle Damon." Bonnie quickly interjects hoping to prevent Damon from saying something really idiotic.

"Wow Bonnie, you look really beautiful tonight." Memphis is sincere as Damon watches him closely.

"Thank you. You look really nice too." Bonnie can feel the heat rising in her cheeks as Damon scrutinizes her reaction to Memphis. His intense gaze is a bit unnerving.

"Memphis is an interesting name." Damon isn't quite ready to let Bonnie go on her date just yet.

"My parents were really sentimental. They got married in Memphis, TN." The tall brunette man relaxes slightly as he talks about his parents.

"You're new to town. Why Mystic Falls? If you don't mind me asking." Damon shrugs his shoulders in a casual way as he takes in all of Memphis.

"I live with my aunt now. She just started her new teaching job at the high school. She likes small town life." Memphis' answers are good but to Damon something seems a little off.

"So what are you two kids up to tonight?" Damon drapes his long arm over Bonnie's petite shoulders. He's acting the part of concerned family member perfectly.

Bonnie's not sure what his angle is but it's a oddly nice feeling to have someone concerned for her. Her dad is gone a lot and she's never really dated much so having Damon here acting all paternal is strangely endearing.

"Just a typical movie and dinner. In fact we should get going if we don't want to miss the movie." Memphis is calm and collected as Damon inspects him like a slide under a microscope. Damon can't put his finger on why Memphis seems off to him.

"I expect her home at a decent hour." Damon can't help but to smile widely as Bonnie shoots him a death glare. He's enjoying himself way to much by making the lil' witch squirm.

"Of course Mr…." Memphis reaches out to shake Damon's hand once again.

"Salvatore." Damon shakes Memphis' hand and watches as something flashes in his honey colored eyes. Recognition maybe or fear it's hard to tell.

"Mr. Salvatore." Memphis tries to pretend that name means nothing but looking at the vampire in front of him it's hard not to see him for what he is.

Bonnie watches the exchange with curious eyes. Not sure why both men look ready to pounce on each other. She gives Damon a warning glare before turning to Memphis and smiling wider.

She says her goodbyes to Damon and ushers Memphis quickly out the door. Damon doesn't like the unknown and something about Memphis has Damon on edge. Klaus is gone but that doesn't mean there aren't any other mythological beings out there.

Damon wearily returns to the boarding house not sure what to do with the rest of his night. He makes his way into the library and heads to his favorite bottle of bourbon. He stops short at the bar and stares for a moment.

Sitting neatly tied in a black and gold ribbon is a stack of black licorice. It had been a long time since he's eaten the confection. Emily use to tell him that he ate so much of it that the scent of it clung to him and she could taste it in his kiss.

Damon is lost in his memories as Stefan walks in the library. Stefan watches his brother and is not sure what he should say to him. Their relationship is still strained after the whole being Klaus' bitch but they are mending it as best they can.

"Did you leave these here for me?" Damon takes the licorice and holds it up. Stefan eyes the candy with a confused look. He hasn't seen Damon touch those since becoming a vampire. When he was human he ate the candy constantly.

"No." Stefan takes a seat on the brown leather sofa and watches Damon closely.

"Huh…" Damon's even more on edge now. His encounter with Memphis and now this mystery package is making things more suspicious around here.

Damon drops into his favorite chair at takes a piece of licorice from its package. The familiar scent invades his senses and for some reason he thinks of Emily. She seems to be the only thing on his mind lately.

"You really loved her." Stefan still can't believe that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He was so caught up in Katherine that he couldn't see just how much Emily and Damon loved each other.

"I did." Is all Damon can say. Too many things are passing through his mind. Too many lost moments and what if's make his head spin. "She was everything…" Stefan let's Damon get lost in his memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1864 Mystic Falls…<strong>_

"Run away with me. We can go to Canada." Damon's voice rumbles low in his chest as Emily rests her head against him. He twirls an ebony curl around his finger lazily. Ever since the first night they made love they have spent every night tangled in Emily's tiny bed together.

"I would love that." Emily's voice is soft and sad because she knows that no matter what happens Katherine will never let her go. Before Damon can say anything else Emily quickly straddles his waist.

Damon looks up at her in awe. She's so beautiful to him that he'd do anything to be with her. Anything to make her happy for as long as he can.

"Make a promise to me Damon. Promise me that no matter what happens, our love will never die. Promise me." Emily's eyes are so full of conflict that Damon doesn't know what to say.

He sits up with her still in his lap and cups her face in his large hands. "I promise you that for as long as I live I will never stop loving you. You are ingrained in my very soul." Damon takes Emily's small hand and places it over his heart.

Emily wraps her arms around Damon's neck and pulls him into a passion filled kiss. She needs him to feel all of her love in this kiss and never to forget it. Katherine has already been hinting at taking Damon away from Emily.

The lovely bloodsucker doesn't like the idea of the elder Salvatore brother trying to take away what is hers. Katherine knows that Damon wants to take Emily and run and she'll be damned if she'll let that happen. Emily is a powerful witch and Katherine likes having witches in her debt.

Damon holds Emily closer and kisses her just as desperately. He's fearful that he'll lose her. A foreboding feeling has settled itself deep in his gut. Everyone that he has ever loved has always been taken from him.

His beautiful mother had died bringing Stefan into the world and because of that his relationship with his brother has always been strained. Now he fears Emily will slip through his fingers and be lost to him forever.

Damon easily slips inside Emily as the two embrace each other. Damon buries his face in the crook of her neck as Emily rocks her hips causing Damon to shudder in the most delicious way. She feels so warm and soft as she rides him passionately.

Every time they make love the connection between the two strengthens. They are bound by the love they share and the child they are creating. Damon kisses her neck roughly as Emily grips his shoulders tighter as she continues to move faster and faster.

They both come undone together with soft moans. They are both breathing heavily and pleasantly spent. Damon rolls Emily onto her back and gently kisses her lips and shoulders. She is all he has ever wanted and never knew.

The next morning Stefan and Katherine are flirting shamelessly in the garden as Emily strolls quietly behind them. The air is chilly so Emily pulls her white shawl tighter around her shoulders and pulls down her matching white bonnet closer around her ears.

Damon will be leaving soon to catch up to his platoon in Richmond. Emily doesn't want him to leave but knows that in order to keep in his father's good graces he must defend the south from the horrible Yankees.

"May I walk with you Miss Emily?" Damon seems to have appeared from out of nowhere but Emily knows that Damon is always nearby when out of sight from prying eyes. Emily looks about the garden and knows that Katherine is never too far away.

Emily smiles softly before disappearing into the wooded area behind the Salvatore mansion. Damon follows her quickly. He easily scoops her up in his arms when they are both hidden by the thick trees. Damon kisses her softly before letting go of her.

Emily smiles softly and runs her tiny fingertips across his smooth cheek. "I have something for you." Emily slips her small hand into the hidden pocket of her grey wool skirt. She pulls out a small bundle wrapped in a white lace trimmed handkerchief.

She hands Damon the bundle and watches as he unwraps its. Damon smiles genuinely as he sees several sticks of his favorite licorice tied neatly together by a simple piece of twine. Emily had always teased him about his penchant for the confectionery.

"Thank you." Damon pulls her closer to him and places a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He doesn't know how he can leave her but he knows he will find his way back to her. No matter what it takes to be with her again he will always find his way to her.

"I love you too." Emily clings tighter to Damon afraid if she lets him go she might never see him again. She knows Katherine is nearby lurking in the shadows but in this moment nothing else matters. Unbeknownst to the pair this would be the last time they would meet as lovers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day Mystic Falls…<strong>_

Damon swallows roughly as his mind thinks back over each encounter with Emily. She's the only one besides Stefan who knew how much he favored black licorice. The only one who would have left this gift for him. But that was impossible. Emily was gone and he had seen it with his own eyes.

Those memories were the ones that no amount of blood or bourbon could erase the pain that came with them. Damon gets up from his seat and turns to leave the library.

"I knew about Solace. Lexi and I met him once." Stefan stands and looks at his brother. Damon gives him a hard glare.

"I think we have some things to talk about brother." Damon is trying to keep in control but the fact that his brother knew all along about his son is pushing him to his limits.

"We do." Stefan knows he can't keep this secret any longer. He just hopes Damon will forgive him.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up more of Emily and Damon's past. Memphis has some secrets of his own.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own TVD. **

**I hope you guys like this next chapter. There isn't any Emily in this chapter but this chapter is needed to explain why Stefan kept Solace a secret from Damon. I really appreciate the reviews and alerts. I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this. I really do appreciate the feedback. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Damon paces inside the library. He can't believe what Stefan has kept from him. He wants to blow up and do something reckless. Something he knows he will regret later. Damon's barely able to keep the monster inside him in its cage. Damon lets out a low feral growl trying to unleash his pent up rage.<p>

"When did you meet him?" Damon's facing the fireplace his back to his brother. Stefan sighs heavily and stuffs his hands deep into his jeans pockets. He knew someday he would have to come clean but he never thought it would be so hard.

"It was the summer of 1889. Lexi was on one of her save Stefan missions. We were in Buffalo and I was learning to live again." Stefan finds his mind wandering back to those days with his best friend and a sharp pang of hurt fills his heart.

_**1889 Buffalo…**_

"Explain to me dear friend exactly why are we here?" Stefan wears an amused expression as Lexi smooths back her blond fringe from her forehead. Lexi smiles widely and intertwines her arm with Stefan's right arm while his left hand holds his dark cherry walking stick with the polished silver top.

"We are here dear friend to experience life. This city is booming. They have electric street lights and electric rail cars. Did you ever think you would ever live to see such things?" Lexi's enthusiasm is contagious. She had found him in New York City after one of his benders and decided to drag him to the City of Lights Buffalo, NY.

Stefan can't help but to smile at his only friend in this world. She was the sister he never had but always wanted. The pair of vampires strolls peacefully down the busy main st. taking in all the sights of the city at night. Stefan did have to admit that seeing the nighttime streets lit up by large electric street lamps and not by candles or oil lamps was a thing of beauty. The electric light seemed to be brighter than the dull glow from the old oil lamps.

They were heading to the theater and both were dressed in their finest evening wear. Lexi was stunning in her pale blue silk bustled gown with white over the elbow gloves and her crystal encrusted opera glasses delicately strapped to her small wrist. She had a stole of white rabbit fur wrapped around her shoulders that was beyond soft to the touch. Her choker of sapphires and diamonds added to her preternatural beauty, while her gleaming blonde curls were piled high atop her head in the most fashionable way. She needed no rouge on the apples of her rounded cheeks. She was naturally breathtaking.

Stefan was equally breathtaking in his fashionable dark tail coat and trousers with a dark waist coat. His starched white dress shirt with the winged collar and white ascot and sapphire stickpin stood out against his pale skin making him seem otherworldly. Stefan's black top hat sat slightly tilted on his head giving him a youthful appearance. His white gloved hands added to his gentlemanly attire.

The two continued down the cobblestone street but Stefan suddenly feels eyes on him. His extra sensitive senses kick into over drive. Stefan looks across the street and sees an old man of color sweeping the dirt away from the front of a barber shop. The older man has stopped and let his gaze linger on Stefan.

Recognition passes over both of the men's faces. Emily's brother could never forget the faces of the Salvatore brothers. Stefan swallows roughly as he takes in the aged face of Emily Bennett's brother.

"Stefan? Stefan, where are you going?" Lexi calls out to her friend as he crosses the street quickly. She doesn't move just yet but keeps a close eye on the two men from her spot on the sidewalk.

"I know you." Stefan says before he can even think. The older man nods his head thoughtfully. He's in his mid-fifties now Stefan calculates.

"It be a long time Mr. Salvatore." Emily's brother stands up a little taller and holds tight to the wooden broom stick in his hands. He knows what Stefan has become. He heard stories about the ripper himself. Emily said he had a pure heart but her brother isn't quite as convinced as she was.

Lexi's at Stefan's side in a flash. The rustling sound of her skirts is the only indication that she has moved. She doesn't like the look of contempt the former slave is wearing on his face. Lexi doesn't know the whole story just yet about Emily and Damon but she can see there is an odd tension between the two men.

Before Stefan can say anything else a young man in his early twenties appears at the door. "Uncle, everything all right out here?" Stefan glances behind Emily's brother's shoulder and sees Damon's eyes staring back at him.

The startling icy blue color is the exact shade of his brother's eyes. In fact the easy smirk and tousled raven curls could easily be that of Damon himself. "Solace, go on and get back in da shop. There ain't nothing for you to be frettin' about out here." Solace looks at his Uncle's serious face and narrows his eyes at Stefan and Lexi.

The breath is nearly knocked out of Stefan as he sees his brother's expression on the face of this latte skinned young man. Stefan looks closer at Solace and he can see Emily as well. "He's Emily's son." Stefan says it more as a statement and not as a question.

"Uncle…" Solace steps from the doorway and stands slightly in front of his aging Uncle.  
>"What do you want from us Mister?" Solace's thick dark brows knit together making him seem all the more like his father.<p>

"I don't want anything. I mean no trouble." Stefan watches as Emily's brother scrutinizes him trying to see any lies in his face.

"Sol…get home to that woman of yours and that new babe. I take care of things here." Solace nods stiffly before going back in the shop for his worn brown tweed coat and bowler hat. He leaves his uncle behind reluctantly.

Once Solace rounds the corner and disappears from sight Stefan turns his attention back to the older gentleman in front of him. "He be Emily's boy and your brother's. I's hope you leave us alone now." Stefan has so many questions to ask but knows he'll get few answers.

"Tell me about him…please." Stefan watches several emotions play out over Emily's brother's face. The old man is conflicted but decides to tell the vampire the basic facts.

"He a good man. Got family of his own now. He worked hard to save money for this here shop. Solace don't need no supernatural in his life. It be enough that Emily's two girls already in the witchcraft." The old man has tried to steer his family away from those unseen forces but with the girls it is their destiny to follow their mother.

Stefan can respect his feelings about all things mythical. He lost his sister because of vampires. "Most important he don't need his bloodsucking father showin' up and causing trouble. That boy got a good life here. I made sure of that. All I ask is you keep you and your brother away from us." The old man watches as Stefan absently twirls the lapis lazuli ring on his white gloved finger.

"I give you my word." The man nods at Stefan and continues his sweeping. Stefan turns to leave but stops himself. Stefan removes a small sterling silver case from the inside pocket of his waist coat and pulls out a small white card. Stefan hands the card to Emily's brother.

"If Solace ever needs anything don't hesitate to write me or send me a telegraph. It's the least I could do." The dark skinned man hesitantly takes the small card that simply says S. Salvatore and a local address. Stefan gives him one last reassuring look before he and Lexi disappear into the night.

Stefan never did get a message from Solace or his Uncle but that didn't stop him from checking in on him from time to time. He had watched his nephew grow older and his family expand before he passed away in the fall of 1951 at the ripe old age of 87. Three days after his birthday.

Stefan had kept his promise because he knew the pain of having vampires in the family due to the hardship put on the Salvatore's because of him and Damon. Zach had forgone having any family of his own because of them. There were other great-great-great-great nieces, nephews, and cousins spread about country. Stefan's father had children from a mistress before his untimely death.

He and Damon were the banes of existence for the Salvatore clan and Stefan vowed that Solace's family would not know that burden. He wanted to protect Sheila, her son and Bonnie but secrets always have a way of coming out of the darkness and into the light.

_**Present Day Mystic Falls…**_

"I know you won't forgive me but I made a promise to keep Solace out of the supernatural world. I did it for you and Emily." Stefan's crystal green eyes are full of unshed tears for his brother.

Damon sprints over to Stefan and invades his personal space. Damon knows his brother's intentions were pure. He can see it in his eyes. But the gut-wrenching feeling of never knowing his son is tearing him apart.

"Of course you did brother. St. Stefan always does the right thing." Damon's words are laced in derision as the traitorous tears threaten to spill from his icy blue eyes.

Stefan does the only thing he can do to ease his brother's pain. He hugs him. "He was the best of you Damon. All the good you have you gave to your son." Stefan holds tighter to his brother as Damon tries to fight him. He repeats his words 'He was the best of you' over and over to Damon.

Damon after one hundred fifty years finally breaks down. All the loss and pain come crashing through his steel walls as his baby brother gives him comfort and strength he never knew he needed. Stefan pats Damon's back firmly as Damon pulls away. Damon drops down on the brown leather sofa emotionally exhausted and runs a large hand over his tear stand face.

Stefan speeds away swiftly and reappears just as quickly with a shoebox in his hands. Stefan feels like this is the right time for some brotherly bonding. In the box are old daguerreotypes and photographs. The highly polished silver plated daguerreotype of their mother had Damon taken by surprise. He hadn't seen this since right before Katherine showed up in Mystic Falls. Bonnie has her eyes.

The two brothers siftt through the old photos and share stories and memories with each other. Stefan pulls a sepia toned photo of the first founder's ball from the box. "I can't believe how much I enjoyed going to those things." Stefan feels a little nostalgic for his human life.

"Yeah you were always better at being proper at those things than I was." Damon smirks playfully as he takes the photo from Stefan's hands. In the picture Katherine is center stage in all her glory with all of Mystic Falls' eligible bachelors vying for her attention a la Scarlett O'Hara.

Damon scrutinizes the picture and sees Emily's pretty face in the background always overshadowed by her mistress. He sadly runs his fingertip over her delicate image. He looks over the picture one more time before something catches his eyes. Damon looks closer and Stefan immediately notices the change in his brother.

"Let me guess Klaus's face is in the background. I wouldn't be surprised if he was there in 1864." Stefan jokes but the humor is lost on Damon. "What is it Damon?" Stefan feels uneasy as Damon's eyes turn dark.

"That son of a bitch…I'm gonna kill that mother fucker!" Damon is deadly serious as the black veins appear around his darkening eyes. It's been a long time since Damon has been this close to losing his control over his inner beast.

"Easy brother, explain to me what's going on here before you do something you can't fix." Stefan knows that when it comes down to it Damon can easily overpower him in a fight. He wants to avoid any trouble.

"This is Bonnie's date." Damon angrily points to a young man in the back of the picture holding a silver serving try filled with champagne glasses. The young man looks like a former slave turned house servant.

"How is he Bonnie's date? He'd have to be a vampire." Stefan is confused and not really sure what to make of this revelation.

"That's just it…he's not. Bonnie would have known that the moment she touched his hand. She didn't even flinch when she grabbed his hand tonight. He's something else. But what I don't know." Damon takes a deep calming breath. He knows he can't fly off the handle if he wants answers. He also doesn't want to lose the progress he's made in his relationship with his granddaughter.

"Hey, you keep Bonnie occupied tomorrow and Caroline and I will follow him around. We'll try to figure out what he's up too." Damon nods at Stefan. They need a plan if they want to keep Bonnie safe and get some answers.

"I'll have Ric snoop around his aunt. She's the new drama teacher at the high school." Damon feels calmer now. It surprises him how much he has grown up in the last few years. Before he would have gone all vamp badass on Memphis but now he knows that violence won't always get him what he needs. Damon has to play the game to figure out what Memphis is up too. It's the only way to keep his granddaughter safe.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Memphis exit the theater. The movie was a little bloody for her taste but watching Henry Cavill kick ass shirt less was a total plus. She really hadn't wanted to see Immortals but she just couldn't refuse Memphis' dimpled smile.<p>

He hadn't seemed too interested in the movie expect for the parts that featured the gods and the titans. Bonnie didn't really care she's just having a good time feeling like a normal person for once. Memphis grabs her hand and the two slowly walk into the hallway of the theater.

"You know god and goddesses are just ethereal beings that have been around since the beginning of time. It's humans that gave them names and worshiped them. Even now they exist but humans don't use so many names for them in this day and time. They just call them god." Bonnie's not sure what to make of Memphis's theory.

"How do you know about these beings?" Bonnie looks up at Memphis and he grins softly.

"I read a lot. I like ancient history and stuff like that." Memphis flashes Bonnie another charming smile.

Bonnie smiles widely before stopping in front of the ladies room. "I'll be right back. I drank like a gallon of soda during the movie." Memphis tells her he'll wait by the door for her and Bonnie goes in to take care of her girly needs.

As Bonnie finishes washing her hands she can hear a deep voice taking hurriedly behind the door. Bonnie quietly creeps to the bathroom door and cracks it open slightly. Memphis is on his cell phone and he's speaking harshly to the other person on the other end of the line. Bonnie can't understand a word he is saying. The language is like nothing she has ever heard before.

Bonnie pushes open the door wider and Memphis turns around sharply and ends his call quickly. His smile is forced and he seems tense. "Hey do you wanna go to the grille? I heard the cheese fries are amazing." Memphis tries to be cheerful but he's got too much running through his mind at the moment.

"Yeah…that sounds great. I could go for some cheese fries." Bonnie feels nervous but she can't pinpoint why. It's not like Memphis has done anything to warrant her suspicion. It's not odd for someone to know a foreign language or to be a history buff. Alaric would be number one on her list of weirdos if that were the case.

Bonnie smiles and takes Memphis's outstretched hand. Whenever she touches him she gets a feeling of extreme lightness. It's the total opposite feeling of the darkness that surrounds Damon, Stefan and Caroline. But it's not quite the same as Elena and Jeremy.

It feels like being bathed in the warmth of the sun or one of her gram's hugs. It just feels light. Bonnie can't quite explain it. This wouldn't be the first time something unexplainable happened in her life and it won't be the last.

**A/N: Please Review. Damon finds out more about Memphis. Katherine and Emily also make an appearance in the next chapter when more of Emily and Damon's love affair is revealed to Bonnie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own TVD. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I wish I had the time to respond personally but life is crazy busy for me lately. Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted my story. I really appreciate it.  
><strong>

**Ok** **for the next few chapters I'm borrowing from all kinds of ancient history and figures. I promise it will all make sense so just go with it. I don't name anything specific just yet but all the pieces will fall into place. I hope. Memphis is not a typical human but he's not anything that has been seen by our characters from TVD. He's a mix of different things I hope will work for this story. This is all in fun so don't take anything that I write too seriously. This is a fantasy A/U story. ** **I'm literally making it up as I go. Please enjoy and review. I'll stop rambling now. :)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Stefan's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as Caroline emerges from her house dressed head to toe in black. Even her eye makeup is dark giving an edgy look to her usual bubbly blonde persona. Stefan tries not to chuckle at the serious pout Caroline is sporting.<p>

"What's with the 'to catch a thief' outfit?" Stefan smiles even wider as Caroline twirls and beams brightly. She reminds him of Lexi and the two have formed a sibling relationship similar to the one he once shared with Lexi.

"This is my stalking outfit." Caroline says this as if it is totally normal to have an outfit to stalk someone in. Only she could make something like that fashionable.

Stefan just rolls his eyes playfully as the two make their way to the campus of Mystic Falls' Community College. With a little bit of compulsion the pair of vampire detectives obtains a copy of Memphis' schedule. They wait in the shadows outside of his U.S. history class. Once the class is dismissed Stefan and Caroline hang back a little as they follow the tall brunette man.

Memphis is talking on his cell quietly in a language Stefan and Caroline don't understand. He veers off from the crowd of college students and heads to a secluded section of woods surrounding the sprawling campus. The two stalkers tail Memphis easily with their natural vampire abilities. Stefan and Caroline stick to the thick cover of the trees as they watch Memphis look around the empty clearing.

He seems to be waiting for someone. Memphis is tense and the deep scowl on his handsome face shows that he is not happy about this meeting. Coming from the opposite side of the clearing is a tall ginger haired beauty. Her waist is small and her copper red hair falls down her back in glossy waves. She's beautiful…_too_ beautiful. She's almost unreal in her beauty. As if by staring at her long enough the sum of all her features becomes monstrous in their beauty.

"Tarquin, it's been a long time old friend." The red head moves languidly and unnaturally graceful. The sun glints off of her opalescent skin which is reminiscent of the inside of a seashell. Caroline thinks to herself that she looks like a woodland nymph.

"Odele, a red head now? What happened to the blond?" Memphis gives the willowy female a tight smile. The unnatural beauty laughs softly. The sound is like tinkling silver bells.

Stefan and Caroline huddle close together, trying to keep from being discovered by the two other beings. It's apparent to the two vampires that Memphis and this mystery woman know each other quite well.

"I thought his name was Memphis?" Caroline barely whispers to Stefan. They share a look that conveys that Bonnie's new beau is not what he seems. Stefan and Caroline turn their attention back to the two figures in the clearing.

"Your little love games have gotten us into trouble. We will suffer their wrath for your foolishness." Odele is tall and fragile looking but the undeniable strength emanates from her blazing jade eyes.

"I had no choice but to bring Emily back. A child from their union still exists in this world and needs to be protected. I alone will take the blame for my actions." Memphis' anger is simmering just below the surface of his calm and collected façade.

"Are you sure this Bonnie girl is the one we've been waiting for?" Odele looks skeptical. They've been down this road before and have failed spectacularly.

Caroline tenses and Stefan has to keep the baby vamp from causing a scene. They need to keep to the shadows if they want to hear the rest of the conversation. Caroline reluctantly stays put, pouting the whole time.

"I'm positive. She is stronger than any of her ancestors before her. She brought Nicanor back from the underworld." Memphis is in awe of Bonnie's abilities and wants nothing more than to convince Odele that she is the one.

Odele's jade eyes widen in disbelief. "You found Nicanor? How? I thought he was lost to us." The tall ginger haired girl walks closer to Memphis with a look of hope on her delicate heart shaped face.

"I have found him but he has not yet reached maturity. His memories have not come back to him. But when Bonnie brought him back she must have unlocked his ability to commune with the underworld. His mortal self sees the souls of the dead." Memphis reaches out and grabs Odele by the biceps and for the first time gives her a welcoming look.

A cold shiver runs down Stefan's spine. Whatever is going on involves not only Bonnie but Jeremy as well. Caroline's nerves stand on edge. This situation is unlike anything that they have dealt with before.

"Explain to me why you brought Emily Bennett back from the underworld?" Odele is still weary of Memphis' motives for fooling with the balance of nature. Bringing the witch back from the underworld will no doubt bring the wrath of beings far more powerful than they could ever wish to be upon them.

"Bonnie has to be protected and Emily is the only one that can help. We'll have to force Niconor's memories to come back to him. It's the only way to ensure the enchantress will have the security she needs." Memphis is solemn as he tries to reassure his consort that their plan will come together as it has been foreseen by a powerful necromancer.

Stefan takes a step back and a twig cracks beneath his boot. Odele and Memphis snap their attention towards the trees that Stefan and Caroline are hidden behind. The two vampires use their preternatural speed to leave the woods as quickly as they can unseen. They manage to slip into the crowd of college students heading towards the parking lot where Caroline's ford is parked.

"Oh my god, Stefan. What are we going to do?" Caroline shakily starts her car and heads towards the boarding house.

Stefan runs his hand through his brown locks as he broods silently in the passenger seat. Too much information is swirling around his mind. "I'll have Matt distract Bonnie and Jeremy. The rest of us can meet at the boarding house. We have to tread carefully. We don't know what we are dealing with." Stefan pulls his cell from his pocket and dials his girlfriend's number. Elena will want to know what is going on with her brother and best friend.

Caroline quietly drives as Stefan makes his calls. Memphis and his friend have given Caroline a foreboding feeling deep in her gut. Something bigger than Klaus and his hybrid world domination plan is about to go down. The blond baby vamp just hopes they can be prepared for what happens next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boarding House…<strong>_

"So you and Emily courted for a while. When did Katherine come in the picture?" Bonnie twirls her fork in the delicious pasta that Damon has cooked for her while they continue their trip down memory lane. She's reluctant to admit that she is enjoying her day with her grandfather. It's so odd for her to see Damon that way but it's what he is to her.

"Katherine had sought me out right before I left to rejoin my regiment in Richmond. I should have known something was off about her but I was so naïve back then." Damon digs into his own plate as thoughts of Katherine fill his mind.

_**Early March Mystic Falls 1864…**_

Damon had already said his goodbyes to Emily the night before and was reluctant to leave her but he must do his duty to the South. Damon pulls on his Kibbler pack with a rolled wool blanket attached to the top. Giuseppe Salvatore gives his son a strong hand shake and a firm pat on his back. It would be the most affection he would get from his father.

Giuseppe could never really bond with Damon because of the uncanny resemblance to his deceased mother. It was too painful for the Salvatore patriarch to spend any amount of time with his eldest son without being reminded of what he had lost. The father and son were separated by the pain and loss of the same woman but neither knew how to reach out to the other.

"Make me proud son." Giuseppe nods firmly and silently prays that his son will come home a war hero.

"I will father." Damon is unsure what else to say so he gives his father a nod and turns to his brother. Damon reaches out and hugs his brother tightly. "I expect you to be married to that beautiful lady by the time I come back little brother." Stefan bashfully smiles at the mention of Katherine.

"If she will have me I will be more than happy to oblige you brother." Stefan beams proudly at Damon and is slightly afraid that this might be the last time he will see his brother.

The brothers say their goodbyes and Damon makes his way down the long dirt path to the Fell residence. Richard Fell will be joining Damon on his way to Richmond. The two will be representing Mystic Falls in the fight with the north and must make their small town proud.

As Damon is getting further and further away from Emily his heart clenches tightly in his chest. Damon pats his chest and in the inside pocket of his grey uniform is a small daguerreotype of Emily that she had given to him the previous night after they had made love. She had told him to always keep it on him and he would be protected. Damon wanted to believe wholeheartedly that their love would bring him back home safely.

As Damon rounds the large stone fence at the edge of his father's land Katherine is standing there waiting for him. She's deceptively beautiful in her taffeta day dress. The bodice is fitted to her corseted shape adding to the allusion of healthy curves. Her hoop skirt with three flounces of pale green taffeta sways softly as she approaches Damon.

Katherine's chocolate curls are barely visible under her straw bonnet trimmed in satin ribbons a shade darker than the pale green of her dress. Damon narrows his icy blue eyes as the lovely vampire twirls her lace parasol resting on her delicate shoulder. She looks the part of beguiling southern belle perfectly.

"I wanted to wish you a safe journey before you left." Katherine's smile is seductive and sinister all at the same time. Damon would have competed for her affections if he had not laid eyes upon the simply beautiful Emily. Once he saw the petite witch Damon was instantly besotted with her and all thoughts of Katherine flew out of his head.

"Thank you Miss Katherine. I would stay longer and talk for a while but I must be on my way." Damon tries to cut this conversation short but something dark flashes in the cinnamon orbs of the brunette beauty standing before him.

Katherine steps right into Damon's personal space and locks eyes with the startled soldier in front of her. "You will go to your regiment and in two weeks you will desert your men and come back home to Mystic Falls. You will have no memory of Emily and your love for her. She will just be my handmaiden and nothing else. I will be what you desire most Damon." Katherine's voice is low and seductive, a voice that can caress when spoken. Damon's mind is fuzzy but Katherine's voice seems to wrap around him in soothing delicious way.

Damon tonelessly repeats Katherine's words as his pupils dilate obscuring the blue of his irises. The pretty bloodsucker smiles triumphantly as she slips Emily's daguerreotype from Damon's pocket. Losing her precious love will teach the witch not to plot and plan against her. Katherine is always three steps ahead.

Damon blinks and he's alone standing on the dirt road to the Fell's plantation. He takes a deep unsteady breath not sure of what just happened. He can remember saying goodbye to Katherine but everything else is a blur. A hollow feeling settles itself deep inside him. He doesn't know why but he feels as if he has lost something important.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Mystic Falls…<strong>

Damon washes the dishes as Bonnie dries them. "Ok…after you left what happened next?" Bonnie takes another dish from Damon and wipes it gingerly with the white dish towel in her hands.

"I did what she compelled me to. I became a deserter and when I got back to my father's home I became obsessed with Katherine. She was all I wanted, all I thought about." Damon dries his hands and grabs his tumbler of bourbon. Drinking copious amounts of alcohol is the only way he can deal with his memories of Emily and Katherine.

"What about Emily? Did she try to talk to you?" Bonnie follows Damon into the library and takes a seat on the brown leather sofa that is becoming her favorite spot in the room.

"No…I think Katherine must have threatened her and her family. Probably even Solace." Damon drops down into his chair and watches the flames in the fireplace dance about in varying shades of yellow, orange and red.

"I just couldn't see past Katherine. Emily was just the witch that did Katherine's bidding. I mean I would look at her and I could feel like something was missing but then Katherine would fill my mind and I wouldn't even question it." Damon seems angrier with himself than Katherine at the moment.

Bonnie senses Damon's rising anger and decides to change the subject. "Memphis was a complete gentleman last night. You don't have to plot his demise now." Bonnie had gotten over her questioning of Memphis' intentions once the two arrived at the grille. Memphis spent the night being funny and charming.

Damon tries not to give away his suspicious feelings of the brunette man. He doesn't want Bonnie jumping head first into anything without him knowing what exactly is going on. If he learned anything from Katherine it was always to be three steps ahead of everyone.

Before Damon can respond Bonnie's cell alerts her she has a text message. "It's Matt. He wants to talk to me about Vicki. I guess he still has some issues with the whole seeing his dead sister situation." Bonnie gathers her purse and car keys.

Damon walks her to the door and both of them awkwardly stand in front of each other. They don't exactly hate each other anymore but they're not quite a happy family just yet. Bonnie pats Damon's arm softly and gives him a small smile before leaving in a blur of chocolate curls and honeysuckle scent.

Damon goes to refill his tumbler when Blondie and Stefan burst into the library with Elena, Ric, and the hybrid in tow. "We have a major situation going on." Caroline snatches Damon's glass from his hand and downs the bourbon in one gulp. Caroline's nerves are on edge and her neurotic tendencies are hitting an all-time high.

Damon takes back his glass and shoots the blonde an icy glare. "What's got Barbie all shook up?" Damon's eyebrows arch in a way only Damon Salvatore can make look good.

"I think it has to do with me and my consorts." A deep baritone fills the room and a collective gasp can be heard as Memphis, the red head and a very much alive Emily Bennett enter the library.

The library is eerily quiet, not even a single breath can be heard in the silence. Suddenly the shattering of glass breaks the awkward tension. All eyes turn to the eldest Salvatore brother. His bourbon glass is in pieces as the crimson color of his blood mars his pale skin while it drips down his hand and forearm.

"Damon…" Emily's raspy soft voice both soothes and enrages the blue eyed vamp. He can barely contain the desire to kill something.

"Emily…you look…alive." Damon's barely holding it together as everyone else in the room eyes him like he's about to explode. It's not every day that the love of your life comes back from the dead. In Damon's case this isn't the first time but it's the most disturbing one.

He had watched her burn and heard the painful screams and was powerless to stop Emily's death. Now that she's in front of him he's not sure if he wants to kiss her or kill her. For Damon this is not the first time he's experienced this emotion either. Damon Salvatore has never been lucky in love and he's starting to question if the universe is truly fucking with him now.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Memphis revels his secrets and Emily and Damon come face to face for the first time in over a century.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own TVD. **

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter makes sense. In my mind it did but I don't know if it comes across on paper the way I wanted it to. Hopefully it makes sense and you all like it. Please review. Thanks **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Caroline looks to Damon and his expression is unreadable. The blonde moves cautiously, trying not to spook Damon into a fit of rage. Surprisingly he lets Caroline remove the glass shards from his hand before his skin heals around them. Damon and Caroline haven't had the best relationship in the world but they have a certain level of respect and affection for each other that comes over time. Her concern is genuine as Damon keeps his eyes locked on the raven haired witch.<p>

"I assume you're here to explain to us exactly what's going on here." Stefan is the first to regain his bearings as he watches Emily make her way into the center of the library. She's followed closely by Memphis and his red haired friend.

"Wait…so you're not Emma Banks the new drama teacher." Alaric is still in shock and seems to be a little slow on the uptake.

"I'm Emily Bennett, Bonnie and Lucy's grandmother." Emily's small smile is sweet and her voice is just as raspy and soft as Damon remembers. Damon is still staring at her and he can hardly believe she is right there in front of him. Her scent of rose water is permeating the air and she's so close all he has to do is reach out and run his fingertips along her smooth caramel skin. It takes all his self-control not to do that.

Emily turns her chocolate eyes to Damon and takes in the man before her. He had been a sweet boy when they first met but that boy is nowhere to be seen now. Damon's face is all hard angles and brooding icy blue eyes. Gone is the sweetness that once shone in his soft eyes and curved his lips into a gentle smile.

"I have the answers you seek." Memphis' deep voice rumbles through the tension filled room. For the first time since they showed up Damon takes his eye off of Emily and glares at Memphis.

"What do you want with Bonnie and Jeremy?" Caroline is never one to be patient. She wants answers and she wants them now.

Memphis looks to Odele and the copper haired female nods her consent. Memphis takes a deep breath and measures his words carefully. He doesn't want to give away too much but he knows that he needs their help.

"Your Jeremy is actually one of us. What we want is what he wants." Memphis watches carefully as the slender brunette with large chocolate eyes frowns deeply at his words.

"What exactly are you?" Alaric at this point in his life is surprised by very little. With a vampire ex-wife, doppelgänger step-daughter and half witch baby on the way his life ceased being normal years ago.

"Sēmideus… half mortal and as you humans say half god. Are fathers are ethereal beings that have existed since the beginning of time. They go by many names and are worshiped in many ways all over the world." Memphis scans the room as his words sink in.

"Your Jeremy is really Nicanor son of the keeper of the underworld. His father goes by many names. Hades, Pluto, Anubis are just a few of them." Odele's voice is light and girlish sounding. It's hard to take her seriously when her voice is so childlike. She looks like a fairy princess with her waist lenght curls and flowy charchol dress.

"My true name is Tarquin. My father is Eros or Cupid as he is known in ancient history. Odele's father is known as Morpheus to some, the dream maker." Memphis feels as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He has never been able to talk to anyone other than Odele and Nicanor about what their true nature is.

"How is that possible? Jeremy is human. My mother gave birth to him. I've watched him grow up. He's my brother." Elena's tears run down her smooth cheeks. Stefan takes her hand and squeezes it tightly trying to pass as much strength and comfort to her as he can.

"Every time our lives are cut short we are reborn again. It's not until we reach full maturity do we remember are past lives and who we really are. After that we come into our powers. We are stronger than humans and live longer but we can be killed. We are not immortal like our fathers but we do inherit their gifts." Memphis runs a large hand over his dark cropped curls.

"How many lives have you had?" Stefan is curious as to exactly how old Memphis and the others are.

"There are too many to count. I, Odele and Nicanor have passed four millennia together. No matter where we are born again we always manage to find each other. It is our destiny to be cursed with reincarnation until the prophecy is fulfilled." It is the first time in such a long time that Memphis has even thought about the reason for their suffering.

"What does any of this have to do with Bonnie?" It's the first words Damon has spoken since the invasion of his home. Damon is on the defensive. He'll do anything to protect one of his own.

"Necromancers like the Bennett witches have been around for as longs as the ethereal beings have existed. Cynna, a powerful necromancer predicted a war between the gods and the Sēmideus." Odele looks to Memphis for support. Odele is not one to easily bare her secrets.

"The sēmideus are flesh and blood and the gods are not. These ethereal beings are ruled by pure emotions like lust, anger, hatred, desire and have no conscience. Only once every hundred years are they able to walk in this realm as a mortal. Cynna prophesied that one day the gods would grow weary of waiting for their one day of freedom from the spiritual realm and would want to discover a way to pass through to the mortal realm whenever they please." Memphis watches as understanding passes through Damon's icy eyes.

"They need a witch, a powerful witch like a Bennett." The words leave a bitter taste in Damon's mouth.

"Bonnie has already proven that she can unseal and reseal the passage way between your world and the underworld." Memphis notices the look that passes between Damon and Emily. It is in essence their child that is the key to keeping the gods from overtaking the mortal realm.

"They're coming for her aren't they?" Elena feels the panic rising in her body. It seems Bonnie is always the one that has to sacrifice so much for others.

Memphis nods solemnly. "Six weeks from now during the winter solstice the gods will be able to walk the earth in the guise of man. For twenty four hours they can do as they please. That is how many of us sēmideus were created. It will also be the time when they will come for Bonnie and try to take her back to the spiritual realm."

Stefan runs a hand through his unruly brown hair and mulls over the information given to him. "How many of your kind are there?"

"Hundreds…maybe even thousands, it's hard to say for sure an exact number. There are only a handful of etheral beings that can transverse between the realms but they are powerful." Odele seems weary and drawn. She is not a very trusting being. She would rather work alone but is forced by circumstances to be a part of this group. She has no loyalty to anyone but Memphis and their lost brother Nicanor.

"Nicanor, Odele, and I are the only ones cursed with reincarnation. It is our duty to ensure that Bonnie is protected. We have waited a long time for her. She is our salvation. She is the only one that can prevent the gods from starting a war with our kind." Memphis is passionate about his cause. He has spent his whole existence waiting for this moment.

"Are you really ok with this? Letting them use _our _granddaughter for some mythical war?" Damon is outraged and is lashing out at Emily. He knows this isn't her idea but he can't help but to blame her for something. If only to lessen the pain her presence is causing.

Emily stares at Damon with sorrowful brown eyes. "I have no choice Damon. It is her destiny and I was only brought back to help prepare her for her duty. I have no power of my own. I'm just a human now." Emily's eyes are full with tears as the weight of Bonnie's futures presses down on her.

Damon stalks over to Emily and easily dwarfs her small frame. His eyes are dangerously dark and menacing. "Her destiny…just like how yours was to die on me and leave me broken." Damon leaves the library in a flash slamming his bedroom door hard enough to almost take it off its hinges. He hates feeling exposed and raw in front of others.

Emily wipes the stray tears from her cheeks and smiles weakly to everyone in the room. This was not how she wanted her reunion with Damon to go. Stefan turns to go after his brother but Emily stops him.

"It's time Damon and I say what needs to be said." Stefan nods and watches Emily ascend the stairs towards Damon's room. He only hopes that Damon won't do anything he'll regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Grille...<strong>_

Bonnie laughs loudly as Matt recounts a funny story from their childhood. Through all this supernatural stuff he's been a good friend. Matt is trying his hardest to keep Bonnie ocuppied while keeping an eye on Jeremy. Stefan asked him to keep them away from the boarding house and he's doing his best but he's never been good under supernatural pressure.

Matt watches as Bonnie keeps stealing glances at Jeremy. He's playing pool alone and looks as though the weight of the world is pressing down on him. "What's up with Jeremy? He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks." Even after the whole Anna dibolcal Bonnie still cares deeply for Jeremy.

"I dunno...maybe we should go and talk to him." Matt grabs his soda and nudges Bonnie towards the pool table.

Jeremy looks at Bonnie and he can't help the feeling of regret that washes over him. He misses the tiny witch but things are still awkward between them. They never really talked about the end of their relationship so they've been reduced to strained smiles and stiff head nods.

Matt warmly pats Jeremy on the back and eases the tension between him and Bonnie. Bonnie notices the dark circles around Jeremy's chocolate eyes. He seems so weary and tired.

Matt sees that these two need a moment to talk so he leaves them to chat with a group of people he knew from high school.

"So...how ya been" Bonnie feels stupid for asking him that because it's obvious that something is going on with him.

"Been better. What about you?" Jeremy resists the urge to brush a stray curl from her soft face.

"Good." Bonnie feels like its middle school all over again and she's waiting to find out if her crush will circle yes or no on a handwritten note.

The two stare at each other and Bonnie sighs heavily. "How are you really doing Jer? You look so tired." Bonnie wants to reach out to him in some way but is so unsure of where they stand. Add in Memphis and things are so confusing for the pretty brunette.

Jeremy runs a hand through his dark brown hair and lets out a low chuckle. "Would you think less of me if I told you I was having bad dreams like a three year old?" Jeremy feels like a little kid after watching a scary movie. He can't help it. Lately his dreams have been so intense and so vivid. It's like a movie playing over in his mind of far off places and different time periods.

He swore he was once a grecian warrior, then a old west cowboy and even a 1950's James Dean clone. Each dream ended the same way with his untimely demise. His life being cut short right before his eyes time and time again.

Bonnie steps closer to him and places a gentle hand on his bare forearm. "Jer...your burning up. Are you feeling sick?" Bonnie places the back of her tiny hand on his forehead and frowns at the heat radiating off of him. He's unnatrually warm.

"I'm fine Bonnie. I just...I just. I really just need to get some sleep." Jeremy's knees buckle and Bonnie yelps in surprise. Matt rushes over to his two friends and helps Jeremy into a seat.

Bonnie and Matt exchange worried glances. "Hey...Jer are you going to be ok?" Matt's not quite sure what is going but he's pretty sure it has to be something supernatural.

Jeremy grabs the sides of his head and screams loudly. He's never been in so much pain in his life. Matt swiftly helps up a groaning Jeremy and quickly takes him outside. Bonnie follows closely. "We have to get him to the boarding house." Bonnie's trying not to panic.

"No...uhh we...we can't" Matt doesn't want to lie to Bonnie but he's not sure if he can stand up to the tiny powerful witch.

"Why not?" Bonnie gives Matt a hard look and the blond former football player is pretty sure she just might set his ass on fire.

Matt looks from Jeremy to Bonnie and he knows that no matter how hard he tries to keep out of the supernatural world it somehow always seems to drag him back in.

"Bonnie...we can't. Stefan told me to keep you and Jeremy away from the boarding house. I don't know whats going on." Matt knows its pointless to argue but he has to at least try to keep his promise to Stefan before he caves.

"Give me the keys. I'm driving." Bonnie leaves no room for negotiations. Matt hands over the keys and helps a sem-concious Jeremy to the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boarding House...<strong>_

Emily stands in front of Damon's bedroom door. She nervously smooths out the non-existent wrinkles on her simple chic black dress. She gently opens the door and finds Damon standing facing the window with his back to her. He's pensive and brooding, a state more suited for Stefan than him.

Damon is wiping the dried blood from his hand with a black hand towel. He tosses the towel on the mahogany side table next to his bed. Damon runs a hand through his dark hair and lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Why did you come back? And don't give me some bullshit about preparing Bonnie. She's done a fucking good job of doing things on her own." Damon's back is still to Emily but he knows she's there. He can smell her scent of rose water as it fills the room.

"A part of me wanted to help Bonnie. That's true but a part of me, a much bigger part of me wanted to see you. Even if it was just for a moment." Emily steps closer to Damon and she reaches out a small hand and hesitates to touch him.

Damon whirls around quickly and grabs her delicate wrist in his much larger hand. He pulls her closer till they are eye to eye. "What makes you think I would want to see you?" Damon regrets the words the moment they pass his lips.

The hurt that flashes through Emily's dark eyes cuts deeper than any knife could. Damon could never stand seeing her so sad. He pulls her closer and wraps his long arms around her small body. She still fits like a missing puzzle piece. For the first time in a long time Damon feels whole.

"I…I didn't want to die Damon. I just couldn't run. Katherine would have found us and killed us all." Emily pulls away slightly to look Damon in the eyes. The darkness swirling around behind his clear blue eyes saddens the witch. Her Damon had been so sweet and kind and a little selfish but never so malevolent.

"You knew she wasn't in the tomb." Damon drops his arms from around Emily and clenches his jaw. How many secrets will it take for him to finally break?

"I didn't know for sure if she had escaped. I didn't know if George kept his word but I couldn't take any chances. I knew if she was still out there and if I had run off with you she would have tracked us down and killed us, even our infant son." Emily wipes away her tears gently from her face. The thought of Solace and her girls growing up without her breaks her heart.

"At least now I know were Bonnie gets her self-sacrificing personality from cause she sure as hell didn't get it from me." Damon watches as Emily smiles softly at his words.

"She's a lot more like you than you realize. I've watched her from time to time and she has your stubbornness, your passion for the ones that you love and most of all she has your kind heart." Emily walks closer to Damon and places her small palm on his chest right above his heart.

It's been a long time since anyone has thought that Damon Salvatore has a kind heart. But Emily knew him before he became the monster he is today. She knew him when he was just a young man trying to find his way in the world. She knew him when all he ever wanted was his father's approval and the love of a beautiful girl.

Damon traces her smooth cheek with his thumb and it's like the past one hundred and fifty years never happened. It's as if time has stopped and they are in that small bedroom off the kitchen with its tiny bed and small window. Where Emily is just a woman and he's just a man.

Damon does the one thing he has longed to do for over a hundred years. Just as timidly as the first time Damon presses his lips gently to Emily's soft ones. It's almost as if he's afraid she'll disappear if he kisses her too roughly. He wants to enjoy her for as long as he can.

Emily smiles into the kiss and slowly wraps her tiny arms around Damon's neck and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. After what seems like hours Damon pulls away and rests his forehead against Emily's. His eyes are still closed as he savors this moment.

"I…I just…I couldn't breathe without you. I couldn't live without you. All this time I've been half a man in this world without you. I…I don't know how to be good anymore." Damon opens his tear filled eyes and looks at the woman he has truly loved for all of his existence.

Emily places her fingertips softly against his lips. "Shh…I'm here now and for however long that may be I'm yours. We will survive this and so will Bonnie. She's the best of both of us." Emily sighs contentedly as Damon embraces her tightly. This is where she is meant to be. Right in the arms of the only man she has truly loved.

* * *

><p>Memphis smiles brightly and Caroline flashes him a confused look. "Their bond has strengthened." Memphis points to the ceiling indicating where Emily and Damon are.<p>

"How do you know that? What does that even mean?" Caroline is still not a hundred percent sure that Memphis isn't the enemy. She eyes him with suspicion.

"My father is Eros…I inherited his abilities to manipulate feelings of love, lust and desire but most importantly I can see the bonds that beings form with one another. Emily and Damon's love is a rare one. It's so pure and true that even death could not sever their ties." Memphis slowly looks from her to Tyler who has been quietly sitting behind the bar of the library.

Memphis leans over to Caroline and in the softest of whispers he tells her "Your bond with the hybrid is still intact. Even without my ability I can see that he still loves you as you do him."

Caroline's eyes widen at his comment. She runs her fingertip along the charm bracelet that adorns her delicate wrist. Other than her lapis lazuli ring it's the only piece of jewelry she never takes off. Caroline looks at Tyler and he gives her small grin then turns his attention back to Stefan and Elena.

"Too much has happened. We can't go back to what we had before." Caroline watches as Memphis rolls his honey colored eyes. It's the most human thing he has done in her presence.

"You can't fool me. Love is still between the two of you. You just have to be willing to fight for it, otherwise you'll have an eternity full of regret." Memphis stands and leaves Caroline to her thoughts. He flashes Odele a mischievous grin. He also inherited his father's affinity for love games.

**A/N: Please Review. Sēmideus is the latin word for demi-god. I just like the way sēmideus sounded so I decided to use it. Next up Jeremy remembers his past lives and Bonnie is thrust into the middle of a mythical war. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own TVD.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story. You guys are so amazing for taking the time to read my story and to give me such great encouraging words. I really appreciate it. **

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the boarding house is oddly subdued after the big reveal of gods living among humans. Everyone is lost in their own thoughts as Emily and Damon share some private moments. Caroline is still not sure if she should trust these other beings but is keeping on her best behavior. Tyler and Stefan talk strategies while Elena gets to know Odele better. Alaric has gone for the night, back to a very pregnant Lucy.<p>

The pain filled screams are heard way before Bonnie and Matt come storming into the boarding house with a screaming Jeremy. Elena is immediately at her brother's side. Sisterly concern is written all over her delicate face. "Oh god…Jer!" Elena's small hands push Jeremy's damp brown locks from his burning forehead.

Stefan pulls Elena away so that Matt and Tyler can place him on the large leather sofa. Memphis is at Jeremy's side speaking a foreign language softly trying to reassure his brother that all will be alright as he shares a concerned look with Odele. The red head beauty can barely keep the tears from falling from her jade eyes. "Something is wrong. His conversion shouldn't be like this." Odele fears for the worst.

Jeremy groans loudly and grits his teeth as a fresh wave of searing pain rips through his head. Every muscle in his body is tense and he is shaking sporadically. Bonnie wants to ease his pain but for some reason her magic does nothing for him.

"What's happening to him?" Panic is clear in Elena's voice. She can't bear to see her baby brother in so much pain.

"Something is hindering his progression to becoming a full Sēmideus. Tell me witch…what have you done to him?" Odele glares harshly at Bonnie. She has watched Nicanor die many times over but nothing like this has ever happened. The ginger sēmideus is furious with these humans.

"Me? Who are you?" Bonnie looks at the willowy female with eyes full of confusion. Bonnie sees Memphis but still doesn't understand what exactly is going on. She pushes her questions aside because Jeremy is more important at this moment.

Odele does not answer her. She merely continues to glare at the tiny witch. Jeremy cries out "Th…Th…It's the ring. It burns!" Jeremy claws at his ring finger. His father's heirloom is glowing brightly and Jeremy is desperately trying to remove it. Memphis tries to remove the ring but it burns his hand.

Jeremy screams again as the pain increases with each passing moment. Bonnie quickly grabs Jeremy's hand and pulls the ring from his finger. Jeremy gasps in relief before losing consciousness. Elena sobs loudly as Stefan holds her tightly.

Bonnie looks around the room before her eyes land on Damon and Emily in the doorway. Bonnie swears she's losing her mind. "What the fuck is going on here!" Bonnie is two minutes away from completely flipping out.

Emily looks to Damon then back to Bonnie. Neither is sure where to begin. "We don't have time to discuss anything. I need a large pool of cool water to put Nicanor in. His body is burning up." Memphis easily lifts Jeremy's slack form as Stefan leads him outside to the in ground pool in the spacious backyard of the boarding house.

Stefan quickly removes the pool cover. Odele follows Memphis into the pool. The others gather outside in the chilly weather and watch as the two sēmideus tend to their friend. Steam rises from the water as Jeremy is dipped into the icy water. Memphis and Odele speak in their ancient tongue as they work diligently to keep Jeremy alive. Odele's slender hands cups Jeremy's face as her jade eyes turn a ghostly white.

Memphis holds Jeremy's body to keep him from sinking into the water completely. His own eyes take on the milky white hue as he joins Odele in the soft chanting in their native language. The others watch them in pure fascination. Bonnie has never seen anything remotely like this before.

Emily takes Bonnie by the hand and brings her back into the library. "They will be at that for a while so I think it's time to answer your questions." Bonnie is still in shock as her grandmother four times removed is standing right in front of her.

"How is this possible? How are you alive?" Bonnie sits uneasily on the leather sofa. Damon is standing by the fireplace and Emily takes a seat next to Bonnie. Emily explains about Memphis and Odele. She tells their story and how Memphis had made a deal with the god of the underworld. He promised to find his son in exchange for releasing the witch from the underworld.

Memphis has kept his end of the deal and found Jeremy and Emily is alive because of that. Bonnie is not sure how to take all this in. Her life could not get any more screwed. First Damon is her grandfather, Jeremy is not completely human, Emily is alive and now a realm full of ethereal beings wants to kidnap her and use her to wreak havoc on the human race.

Bonnie does the only thing she can. She laughs. Damon watches Bonnie break and he can feel his black heart clench at the hysterical tone of her silver bell laugh. Emily takes Bonnie into her arms and hugs her tightly. Bonnie's frantic giggles turn to to violent sobs. Bonnie clutches Emily like a life preserver. She's the closest thing to her grams right now and Bonnie needs some kind of normal in her life.

Bonnie cries herself to sleep, the exhaustion of the day pulling her under like a tidal wave. Damon gently picks Bonnie up and swiftly takes her to his room. He places her delicately on his large cherry wood bed. She looks so tiny and it almost seems like the thick white comforter will swallow her whole. He sweeps the silky strands of hair from her face before placing a soft kiss to her smooth forehead.

Emily watches the tender scene between the two and she knows that the Damon she fell in love with is still very much a part of the man in front of her. "We should get back down stairs. Something is happening outside." The two leave their granddaughter to rest.

Once downstairs Damon pulls Matt aside and asks him to sit with Bonnie while all this supernatural stuff is going on down here. Matt readily agrees. He's still not sure if this supernatural world is something he wants to get too involved with. Damon and Emily join the others outside.

The water in the pool has taken on an unearthly glow as both Memphis and Odele's eyes turn from white to black. Jeremy's body shakes causing the water to ripple throughout the pool. The two half gods let Jeremy's body go and the young man sinks to the bottom.

Elena wants to rush over and dive into the pool to save her baby brother but she knows that he no longer is her Jeremy. The chanting has stopped and the backyard is eerily quiet. Not even the insects make a sound as Odele and Memphis leave the pool. Jeremy is still submerged in the water and everyone seems to be holding their breath.

Suddenly Jeremy breaks through the water. He's panting heavily as he looks around with new eyes. He gracefully leaps from the water and embraces Memphis in a masculine hug before wrapping his arms around Odele in a bone crushing bear hug. "It has been far too long old friends." Jeremy's voice is the same but tinged with confidence and cockiness he has never had before.

Elena eyes her brother wearily. He's Jeremy but he isn't at the same time. There is wisdom in his eyes that was not there before and an arrogance in his stance as he wipes the water from his face. The boy is now a man.

* * *

><p>The girls are seated on the patio enjoying the crisp morning air. Bonnie drinks her orange juice as the sun slowly creeps up into the lavender sky like a gold coin dipped in crimson streaking the horizon with beautiful shades of orange and pink. Caroline and Elena are trying to make normal conversation while they eat breakfast in the early morning hours.<p>

Bonnie watches the black birds fly by. She envies their aloofness, their ability to be above it all. Her world is crumbling around her yet they fly right on by as if nothing significant has happened. At this moment she truly feels how miniscule her life is in the grand scheme of things.

"Have you talked to Jeremy or Nicanor or whoever he is now?" Caroline takes a bite of her veggie stuffed omelet as her cobalt eyes travel to the two half gods sparring with each other on the dew covered lawn of the boarding house back yard. She has to admit they are very sexy as they wrestle each other to the ground.

"I talked to him a little last night before I went to sleep. Jeremy's in there…but it's like he's aged overnight. I can't explain it. He's my brother but he's this other person at the same time." Elena sips her coffee and Bonnie gives her a reassuring smile. It seems they will all have to get use to this new Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Memphis take a moment from their sparring to catch their breath. Both are fine examples of the male form. Each are broad shouldered and well defined. And both men are also showing off for the ladies gathered on the patio. Odele rolls her eyes at their antics from her spot on a blanket spread on the lawn.<p>

Odele and Emily are looking through Bonnie's impressive collection of grimories to help find a way to keep the passage way between the realms sealed. The Salvatore brothers along with Alaric have taken a trip to Richmond to meet with a buddy of Ric's that is well versed in ancient mythology. Any information can help with their cause.

Matt and Tyler have been enlisted to keep a watch over a very pregnant Lucy who is stuck on bed rest while Alaric is gone. The three will be doing research from the teacher's apartment. Over the years the Scooby Gang has become a well-oiled machine. Each person does their part to ensure the success of whatever plans that are in play at the time. The trio of best friends has decided to take a few quiet moments to just enjoy the sunrise and a normal meal together before the crazy begins.

Jeremy pulls his wife beater off and wipes the sweat from his face. His deep brown eyes lock with Bonnie's green gaze for a moment before he turns his attention back to Memphis. Jeremy narrows his eyes at Memphis' wide grin.

"For the love of Gaia will you just drop whatever mischief you plan on doing." Jeremy knows all too well what Memphis is capable of. Jeremy has seen him use his powers on mortals for their amusement but does not want to be on the opposite end of his friend's love games.

"You still love the enchantress." Memphis looks between Bonnie and Jeremy. He can see a tentative bond between the two. With the right amount of persuasion the bond could be strengthened.

Jeremy's jaw clenches as he stares at his best friend of four thousand years. "I am her protector now not her lover."

"But lovers make the best protectors, am I right?" By his very nature Memphis is the definition of a romantic. It's almost a compulsion for him to try and get those that have feeling for one another together.

"Whatever has passed between us is no more. She is better off without me. I will only hurt her as I have already done." Jeremy hopes his friend will not see through his lies. His feelings for Bonnie are still very much a part of him. He fears they will always be etched onto his very soul.

"When this war is finished do you not wish to settle down and have a family of your own?" Memphis pushes the pain of his past love aside. The son of Eros is nursing a broken heart.

"What I wish for brother is to find peace on the battlefield. A warrior's death is what I am destined for." Jeremy has become jaded over the years. To live as many lives as he has, has left him a sizable chip on his shoulder.

"I do not believe that Nicanor. I know that I will pass to the other side and that Samara will be there waiting for me. You will have no one because your soul mate is alive. She is right in front of you and you are more of a fool than Koalemos himself if you don't see that." Memphis stalks away furiously.

Jeremy watches him go and the sting of Memphis' words has left him questioning his reasons for keeping Bonnie at arm's length. Everything is so confusing for him now. Once Bonnie completes her task and the sēmideus make sure the gods stay to their realm the prophecy will be broken. This means the curse will be lifted from Jeremy, Memphis and Odele. They can finally have a semi-normal existence.

Truthfully Jeremy has never thought about his life after the curse. He was always so careful not to let his heart get involved with another. He did not want to end up like Memphis, pinning for a lost love. Somehow the mortal part of him has gotten tangled up in two ill-fated romances only proving to himself that love was not for him. Bonnie however has somehow managed to find a way into his heart and the old warrior is not sure how to handle this situation.

He is her protector first and foremost, but can Memphis be right? Can he be her lover as well? Jeremy drops down onto the slick grass and pounds his fist onto the ground in frustration. The earth shakes with the force of his hit. All eyes snap to him with curiosity. Jeremy sometimes forgets his own strength. Nicanor as Jeremy is used to having others underestimating his abilities.

However the newly released side of him is more than capable of providing protection to these inferior beings. Not only can he commune with the dead, his strength is immeasurable. The power of the underworld he has inherited from his father has fashioned him into a fierce warrior. Jeremy swiftly gets up and scowls deeply as he strides the opposite way of where Memphis was headed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie watches the scene play out before her and a part of her wants to go to Jeremy. She has yet to talk to this new version of the boy she once loved enough to defy nature to bring him back to life.<p>

"Maybe I should go and talk to him." Elena is still clinging to the mortal side of Jeremy. She does not want to let that part of her brother go.

"Elena let me go. It might be less confusing for him if I talk to him. You still see him as your baby brother. He is but the other side of him is this mythical being. I know what it's like to wake up one morning and be something completely different. I know what it's like to have all this power inside you and not know what to do with it." Bonnie smiles sadly at her friends and Elena nods her consent.

Bonnie walks swiftly by Emily and Odele and she can feel their eyes on her as she makes her way towards Jeremy. The tiny witch walks deeper into the sprawling garden area of the boarding house. She feels almost compelled to comfort Jeremy. Bonnie's heart nearly stops as she finds Jeremy standing still as he watches the sun rise fully into the sky.

The golden glow of the sun slinks over his profile illuminating each dent and crease of his muscular form. Bonnie is struck at how much he looks like those marble sculptures of ancient warriors. "Jer…um Nicanor…I'm not sure what name you prefer." Bonnie's voice seems small in the space of this large clearing.

"You can call me Jeremy. I'm still Jeremy, Bonnie. I just have another part of me inside. Like two sides of the same coin." Jeremy turns fully to Bonnie and watches the small smile spread over her delicate face.

"What's it like? Do you remember everything from your previous lives?" Bonnie is curious as to what is going on in Jeremy's mind.

Jeremy's soft brown eyes darken making him seem so much older. "I remember everything." His words are clipped and his posture is ridged. This is Nicanor the warrior and not Jeremy the dreamer.

"What was it like when you were just human?" Bonnie's emerald eyes widen as Jeremy strides closer to her with a look of determination in his dark eyes. The confidence he exudes is a bit jarring.

He's studying her and Bonnie feels slightly exposed as Jeremy searches her face for something. "I just…well I know what it feels like to go from being ordinary to something mythical. If you want to talk about it I'm here." Bonnie watches amusement flash across Jeremy's face. She is suddenly annoyed by the smirk playing on the lips she had loved to kiss before.

"You still think of me as a boy." The bitter laugh Jeremy lets out clenches Bonnie's heart. This is not her Jeremy anymore. "I had lived a hundred or more lives before you were ever born. If anything I am the one that can offer help to you." Jeremy crowds Bonnie's personal space.

Jeremy leans in and his lips are barely brushing the shell of her ear. He's so close she can feel the unnatural heat emanate from his strong body. "Of all the memories I have the only one that stands out above all others is the first time I realized just how beautiful you are. It was the night of the masquerade." His voice is low and the warmth of his breath against her ear sends an electric tingle down her spine. Jeremy pulls away slowly, his lips barely brushing her cheek and jaw.

He's still so close standing in front of Bonnie. All she has to do is lift her head slightly and she will be pressing her soft lips to his. "When you can think of me as a man and not as a boy then we can speak." Jeremy can't help the cocky grin from spreading across his face as he watches the heat rise into Bonnie's caramel cheeks tingeing them a soft pink.

Bonnie's not sure if she wants to slap him or kiss him. The tiny witch is utterly confused. How is it that Damon has gone from cocky asshole to caring man and Jeremy has gone from the sweet boy she knew to this insufferable jerk standing in front of her? Nothing is as it seems anymore and the anger builds up inside of the witch until it has nowhere else to go but out towards the cause of her heartbreak.

Jeremy is sent reeling back as Bonnie unleashes her pent up anger. Jeremy smiles widely as he watches Bonnie stomp away towards the boarding house. The small spitfire may indeed be his other half. Nicanor has never cared much for the damsel in distress. That was more Tarquin's taste in females. Nicanor appreciates the fire and fierceness in the Bennett witch.

* * *

><p>Memphis gives Odele a triumphant grin as he takes a seat next to her on the blanket her and Emily are occupying. Odele gives him a look that can only be that of a mother suspicious of her devious child.<p>

"What have you done?" The read head dream walker doesn't even need to know the answer.

"I did nothing." Memphis gives her an innocent look but mischief dances in his honey colored eyes.

"Your manipulations are not nothing, Tarquin." Odele's tone is slightly scolding but these two have known each other long enough to see the jest in each others words.

"Fine I may have given a little push…but the attraction was already there. I just amplified it slightly." Memphis is satisfied with himself as he watches Emily and Odele share an amused look. Emily sighs and slips a folded bill from the pocket of her thick wool cardigan and hands it to the ethereal ginger goddess.

"Were you making bets on me?" Memphis feigns outrage as the original Bennett witch smiles widely.

"I bet that you would leave the two of them to figure out their feelings on their own. I underestimate just how much like your father you really are." Emily's raspy soft voice is laced with laughter.

"I told her that you can't resist an opportunity to play cupid." Odele can barely say the last word before laughing loudly as Memphis pouts. He hates being compared to the cherubic baby in a diaper with a bow and arrows.

Memphis stands and says something to Odele in their native tongue which has the red head laughing uncontrollably. Alaric has identified the language as Assyrian which is a form of Aramaic. "I thought we would never speak of such things again." Odele huffs lightly as she calms her rapid breaths.

Memphis nods his head as he leaves them to their research. The young half god is thankful for this day of respite because the next few weeks ahead of them will be grueling. Memphis wishes that Bonnie will be ready because all his hopes are pinned on the tiny brunette. They had tried this several times before with lesser witches and they failed spectacularly each time.

The three sēmideus had been slaughtered by their fathers only to be reborn and have the vicious cycle continue. Memphis is determined for this to be the last time. A child of Emily Bennett and Damon Salvatore will be his salvation.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Bonnie prepares for the upcoming battle. Damon and Emily get closer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own TVD.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Damon looks out his bedroom window and watches Bonnie spar with Jeremy. Damon wasn't too fond of baby Gilbert before and now he's pretty sure if he could he'd kill the dick. Damon doesn't like the way he looks at Bonnie. It's too intense and he should know because he's the master at intense longing.<p>

Damon looks behind him towards his bed. Emily is curled up on her side and the stark white of the comforter stands out against her soft mocha skin. Damon let her have the bed while he spent most of the night in the library with Stefan going over plans for the upcoming battle.

Damon still can't believe that she's alive and in his bed. He's made peace with her but the pain of her absence and the loss of Solace still has him on edge. Bonnie right now is the only thing that makes sense to him. Their relationship is the only thing that works for him at the moment.

Emily sleepily rolls over and tiredly sits up. She sees Damon watching her with cold eyes. The former witch isn't sure where they stand. Last night was a bittersweet moment for them but there is still so much that needs to be said.

"Would you have told me about Solace if the council never came after the vampires?" Damon leaves his spot by the window and sits at the end of the bed.

Emily pushes her glossy black hair behind her shoulders and bites her bottom lip. "Eventually yes…I wanted to tell you when I was carrying him but Katherine would have made sure I lost the baby if I did that. She compelled you to hurt me. To teach me a lesson for trying to stop her from wreaking havoc on Mystic Falls." Emily blinks back her tears.

Damon moves closer to her and cups her small face in his large hands. "I did everything I could. I spelled all of Jonathan's devices and provided vervain to the council through Honoria Fell. I tried Damon…I tried to stop her. It just wasn't enough." Emily lets her tears fall down her smooth cheeks.

"Hey…listen to me. You did what you could. No one blames you for what Katherine did. You had to take care of your family." He was so blinded by the brunette vampire that he let the best thing that ever happened to him be snatched away in a blink of an eye.

Damon kisses Emily's soft lips and he can taste the salt of her tears. Damon's kisses become almost desperate as Emily clings tight to him. He needs her more now than he has ever wanted to admit. Now without her Damon is sure he would cease to exist. Emily is and always will be the reason his heart beats.

Damon lays Emily gently back onto the soft thick mattress and continues to kiss every inch of smooth mocha skin he can see. Gone is the nervous boy who was in awe of the pretty witch and in his place is an experienced lover. Damon touches her like he has dreamed of doing for so long.

He plans on taking his time to worship Emily in a way only Damon can. Emily is breathless as Damon sits up and pulls his black shirt over his head. He tosses it haphazardly on the floor before returning to Emily's embrace.

She is everything he remembers and more. The vampire makes fast work of both of their clothes. Emily is hesitant at first but the moment Damon slides inside of her she feels complete. Damon stills for a moment and just savors the feeling of being connected to the woman he loves who loves him back.

* * *

><p>"Again!" Jeremy's voice booms over the spacious backyard. Bonnie stands and wipes the grass from her bottom and glares daggers at her ex. They've been doing this since the sun came up.<p>

"I don't even know why I agreed to this." Bonnie's ego is bruised as much as her ass is. The tiny witch had let Jeremy talk her into a sparring match with him. Bonnie has always been confident in her abilities but she was discovering vampires were easier to deal with than half gods.

Jeremy wolfishly grins at her and Bonnie channels all her anger into knocking him on his ass. Before she can fully unleash her power Jeremy has once again bested her as he focuses all his energy on shaking the ground beneath her. Bonnie falls back as the earth under her feet rumbles violently.

"You think too much. Let's do it again." Jeremy offers his large hand to the witch but Bonnie smacks it away. She gets up and takes a deep calming breath. They've been at this for over two hours and she's only been able to knock him down twice.

"I'm tired. I need to rest." Along with her magic Bonnie has been using muscles she didn't even know she had. She knows she will be feeling the soreness tomorrow. Jeremy is not holding back on her and he really is helping her to improve her skills even though she won't admit it.

"You're weak. You have to keep pushing until it's instinctual. Dealing with ethereal beings is not the same as vampires. All I need is a split second…" Before Bonnie can blink Jeremy has her pinned to the grass, his large form pressed against every inch of her small body.

The wind is knocked out of her as she is pressed into the soft dampness of the vibrant green grass. Bonnie looks into the deep coffee colored irises that once belonged to Jeremy. Now there is a knowing in them that comes with living a long life filled with pain and hardships.

Jeremy seems just as mesmerized as Bonnie. The mortal part of his being is longing just to kiss her one more time. His human side holds tight to the memories of their time together and it's been confusing for Nicanor to feel so much for a stranger. His godly half is struggling against his duty to protect her and his desire to have her. Bonnie can see the conflict swirling around his chocolate colored orbs.

Jeremy watches as Bonnie's emerald eyes darken and her pupils dilate. Jeremy closes his eyes as the overwhelming feeling to devour her lips becomes almost unbearable. Jeremy growls deeply and clenches his jaw. Bonnie's stomach twist deliciously at the animalistic sound emanating from the _man_ currently on top of her. Thinking of Jeremy as a man and not a young teen has thrown Bonnie for a loop.

The unnatural heat of his body is warming Bonnie from the inside out and if he keeps looking at her like he wants to ravage her Bonnie's sure she'll explode. It's been a long time since she's been this close to Jeremy. She almost forgot how good it felt to have him so near. She almost feels like channeling him again. The feel of that connection she once shared with him was like nothing she has ever felt before or since.

Jeremy utters a harsh curse in his native tongue before leaping off of Bonnie as if her body is burning him. He swiftly lifts Bonnie to her feet. Bonnie's still a little dazed as Jeremy rubs the back of his neck.

"We'll finish this later. I need to have a few words with our resident _matchmaker_." Jeremy strides away quickly and leaves a confused Bonnie standing in the middle of the boarding house back yard. The tiny witch clenches her fists and stomps back to where Elena and Caroline are sitting with Odele.

"His mood swings are worse than a girl. I can't deal with his hot and cold attitude. I know he's your brother Elena but I swear the next time I see him I'm going to lite his ass on fire." Bonnie isn't sure why Jeremy's rejection is affecting her this way. They haven't really had any kind of a relationship since the whole thing with Anna went down the previous year.

Bonnie even went on a date with Memphis but the thought of the honey eyed god doesn't even register with her. Bonnie drops heavily into a patio chair and drinks the bottle of water Caroline has set out for her. She likes Memphis; well at least she thought she did.

"Odele…what exactly can Memphis do?" Bonnie and the ginger goddess have gotten over their first impression of each other and now are becoming quite friendly with one another.

"He inherited his father's abilities to manipulate love, lust and desire. He also can see relationship bonds between beings and if he is so inclined he can strengthen or weaken it." Odele watches as Bonnie mulls over her words.

"He knew who I was before he met me, didn't he?" Bonnie is quickly figuring out that nothing is ever coincidental in her life. Everything happens for a reason.

Odele smiles serenely making her seem like an ancient mystic. "Tarquin and I found you when we were searching for Nicanor. Another sēmideus named Isadora had sensed there was one of us here as she was passing through." Odele takes a sip of her tea as Elena, Caroline and Bonnie become quite interested in her story.

"We can sense each other. It's hard to explain it, like a tingling sensation under our skin. We are all connected in a way I suppose. Anyway…Nicanor's father had offered a reward to anyone who could find his son. Hades is one of the few gods that actually care for their offspring." From the bitter tone of her childlike voice it is apparent that her father did not care so much for her.

"So Memphis contacted me and we made our way here. Once we confirmed that Jeremy was really Nicanor, half of our journey was complete. It was sheer luck that a powerful witch was so closely acquainted with him." Odele watches as Bonnie blushes slightly.

"Tarquin needed to prove that Bonnie was the one we were waiting for. He needed to get close to you." Odele hates playing with human's emotions but sometimes things need to be done for the greater good.

"The bumping into me, the flirting and asking me out wasn't real?" Bonnie is pissed. She hates feeling used. This is almost like the situation with Ben. Bonnie cringes at how easily fooled she had been.

"We needed to know you were the right one. Tarquin used his reward to bring Emily back from the other side. She knew you would be able to handle all of this." Odele gives Bonnie a reassuring smile. Bonnie's not sure if she should be upset or flattered.

"How could you tell Jeremy was one of you?" Elena is curious about her baby brother's true origins.

Odele pulls her silky red tresses to the side exposing her graceful pale neck. Just under her ear was a muted red mark no bigger than a dime. "It is the mark of my father. Every sēmideus has one. When another sēmideus is nearby it will glow for just a moment. Tarquin's is on the inside of his left wrist." Odele lets her long red hair fall back over her shoulder.

"Jeremy's is on his right hipbone." Bonnie flushes as Elena, Caroline, and Odele smirk at her admission.

"You use the Greek names for these ethereal beings, why?" Caroline has always been nosy. The blond baby vamp is trying to get to know these half gods in hopes of trying to ease her weariness about the upcoming battle.

"I was born in ancient Greece so I prefer the names I was thought as a child." Odele finds it interesting how curious mortals tend to be.

"What about Jeremy and Memphis?" Elena wants to know everything she can about who her brother has become.

"Memphis was born in Egypt around the same time I was born and Nicanor was born in Rome. We were all conceived on the same day and born on the same day. So were many others." Odele's soft face turns slightly sad as her thoughts turn to her friends. Others that were like her are gone now and all that remains of her time is Jeremy and Memphis.

The world changes and loved ones pass to the other side and yet they stay the same. Always struggling with their journey and never giving up. This is their curse to bear but the centuries have taken their toll.

Elena sees the sadness in Odele and gently squeezes her delicate hand. Elena knows what it's like to lose those that are most important to you. Odele gives Elena a thankful smile after blinking her tears back.

"How many other of your kind do you know?" Bonnie is intrigued by the way these beings exist.

"Other than the boys, I'm acquainted with several other sēmideus. There is Isadora; her father would be considered Hermes the messenger. Oh…there is Rafe. His mother is Gaia, she would be considered mother nature." Bonnie smiles at the thought that Mother Nature was actually a real being.

"Hmm…I know an Egyptian named Sethos whose mother is Neith or is the Greek equivalent of Athena the goddess of war and strategy." Odele considers those she named as friends even though she has come across many others of her kind over the years.

After a quick breakfast the four ladies head out to the spacious lawn to do some sparring. Elena wants to learn how to fight better even though she is just a human. Odele tells the girls that when the gods come they will be mortal for twenty four hours. They will still retain their abilities but they will be more vulnerable to an attack.

Odele shows them a few moves that will help them in a fight. The graceful red head is a fierce fighter and Caroline realizes she is sorely under-trained. The blonde has always relied on her basic vampiric instincts.

"You are a good fighter Caroline. You just need to refine your skills. Battle is always like a chess match. You must anticipate your opponent's move and always be one step ahead." Bonnie and Elena watch as the two mythical beings size each other up.

Caroline charges and Odele swiftly moves to the left but Caroline is quick to see what Odele is up to. Blondie uses her vamp speed and cuts Odele off and knocks her to the ground causing the earth to shake with their impact. Caroline jumps up and down excitedly and giggles like a little girl in a candy store.

"Oh my god…I did it." The blond beams brightly as she helps Odele off the ground.

"That was much better." Odele is not quick to give praise to those that don't deserve it. She is truly impressed with Caroline's strength and is sure that with the right training the new vampire can be a great fighter.

The four of them continue with their training. The gods will be coming in a few weeks and everyone must be prepared to protect Bonnie. Even the humans are getting prepared like Elena and Matt, who decided that keeping one of his friends safe, is far more important than pretending that the supernatural world doesn't exist. Its time he's gotten over things he can't control.

* * *

><p>Jeremy eventually finds Memphis in the Salvatore garage unloading some weapons that they have amassed over the years. Most are swords, spears and oddly enough bows and arrows. For some reason guns are not really used during a battle with the gods. These beings are almighty but they do tend to keep to the old ways. There is something almost elegant about a sword fight.<p>

Jeremy scowls deeply at Memphis. The tan half god ignores his friend and continues with the task at hand. "Say what you need to, Nicanor." Memphis never takes his eyes off of the shiny copper blade of the dagger he is holding.

"I…I want you to break the bond between me and Bonnie. I can't keep these human feelings for her. No good will come of this…this thing with her." Jeremy sighs roughly. He knows Memphis will never agree to break a bond but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"You know I'm not strong enough for that. Even if I could I wouldn't do that." Memphis puts the dagger down and faces Jeremy.

"Why?" Jeremy is so conflicted with his duty and his feelings. The usually in control warrior is suddenly at the mercy of a five foot beauty.

"Certain bonds are permanent and yours with the witch is one of them. Emily and the vampire share an unbreakable bond as well." Memphis isn't sure but he thinks that witches might for lack of better word mate for life. They can have many lovers but truly love only one.

Jeremy glares at Memphis and storms away. The rumbling of the earth is reflecting the mood of the angry sēmideus. Memphis grabs his copper dagger and the memories that come with it seem to flood him all at once.

The last day he was truly mortal he had used this very dagger to slice open a particularly ripe peach. The fruit had been juicy and sweet as the sun baked the sand covered earth surrounding him. His lovely Samara was smiling widely at him as she took a piece of the fruit from his hand.

They were betrothed and very happy in love. It would be the last time he would see her alive. That night his transition to sēmideus had begun. It was painful but in the end he found out the truth of his origins and he lashed out furiously. The raw uncontrolled power coursing through his body caused an earthquake so catastrophic that his village was nearly wiped from the earth. Among the casualties was his lovely Samara.

Memphis puts away the copper dagger and shuts away thoughts of his long lost love. He needs to focus on the upcoming battle and to let memories of the past to stay in the past. The golden eyed god finishes his task and heads inside the boarding house. He needs to make sure that Emily can help Bonnie with her magic.

* * *

><p>Emily smooths her glossy black locks into a low side pony tail. The morning spent in Damon's arms was better than she remembered. She knew they were avoiding talking about the heavier issues between them but Emily knows they will eventually have to talk about their burgeoning relationship.<p>

The former witch inspects her image in the bathroom mirror and marvels how the styles have changed since she last been alive. She's dressed simply in a long sleeved black cotton henley t-shirt, form fitting dark wash skinny jeans and knee length flat black boots.

When she first had been reborn Odele and Memphis had painstakingly introduced her to the new world around her. The clothing choices had really thrown her for a loop. Emily was use to her thick wool skirts, cotton waist shirts, bonnets and shawls. Women now seemed to practically be naked.

Emily favored cotton dresses, and simple t-shirts and pants. Wearing men's trousers as she had told Memphis was not something appealing but soon she had grown to like the freedom of movement when wearing jeans.

Emily finally leaves Damon's room and heads to the library hoping to find Bonnie. The sooner she starts helping Bonnie hone her skills the better their chances will be in sealing the passageway between realms.

Emily may not have any magic left but she still knows her way around a spell. This is her granddaughter and she'll do everything she can to ensure that she and Damon's line will live on through Bonnie. She owes that much to Solace. He didn't have Emily and Damon to raise him but his supernatural parents can at least ensure that his legacy continues.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up more of them getting prepared for the upcoming battle. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own TVD. I know it's been quite a while since my last update but life has been very busy. My sister got married and my husband returned from deployment with a very bad case of PTSD. It's been a challenge but we are working through it. Hopefully I'll be able to update more. Please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks so much.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Emily walks out onto the patio and makes her way to the large glass table to fix herself a cup of coffee as she watches Elena and Caroline spar with Odele. Bonnie seated at the table is quite as she takes in fully Emily's human form. Bonnie is still unsettled at the sudden appearance of her great grandmother.<p>

Emily takes a seat and silently observes Bonnie. Emily knows that Bonnie has a lot of questions and patiently waits for her granddaughter to express her thoughts.

"Why Damon? Why not Stefan?" Bonnie asks the question that has been swirling round her mind for days. The young witch can understand the appeal of the eldest Salvatore but Stefan seems more of a compatible choice for Emily.

Emily gives Bonnie a small smile before her soft face turns solemn. "There was always a darkness in Stefan's eyes. Always something sinister just below the surface. I think that is what drew Katherine to him, like a moth to a flame."

Bonnie nods her head in agreement remembering all too well the ripper side of her best friend's beloved. Bonnie takes a sip of her own cup of coffee before continuing with her game of twenty questions.

"Was Damon always like he is now?" Despite her hatred of all things vampire Bonnie's curiosity of her great grandfather is consuming her.

Emily's smile broadens as she places her large mug of coffee on the shiny glass table. She's checked in on Damon over the years and the sight of the ruthless killer he has become has broken her heart repeatedly. But Emily's memories of the man he once been fills her with hope that Damon can someday regain the lost part of him that she loved so much.

"Damon was such a sweet boy. His heart was so good. But he had such a hunger to be loved. He needed to be loved like one needs air to breathe." Emily sighs heavily. "I needed to love again and he needed to be loved. We were like two halves of a whole."

Bonnie's heart breaks for Emily and Damon, both of their lives ruined by Katherine. Bonnie's hatred for Elena's ancestor grows even more heated than she can understand. The anger builds and fills her being so completely that it threatens to burst out of her.

"Don't mourn for us Bonnie. There is a reason for everything that happens. Damon and I have a second chance now because death is not always an ending, sometimes it just might be a beginning." Emily's soft raspy voice soothes Bonnie's troubled mind.

Bonnie takes Emily's small hand and squeezes it gently. "Damon told me a little about your past. He just never got to give me the deets about him and Katherine."

Emily's warm brown eyes turn cold at the mention of her one time mistress. "Katherine used compulsion to punish me. She knew I was plotting against her so she took the one thing she knew would hurt me the most. She took Damon's love from me."

_**1864 Mystic Falls…**_

"Katherine!" Stefan Salvatore's voice carries loudly through the spacious gardens as he races towards the pair of ladies strolling through the lush gardens. His excitement is evident by the flush of his cheeks and the large smile adorning his handsome face.

Katherine pouts playfully as her crème organza skirts swish around her delicate ankles. She's the picture of pure loveliness in her lavish day dress. Katherine's waist is cinched tight to emulate an hour glass and her glossy chocolate tresses coil softly about her smooth shoulders. The pretty hand stitched lavender florets covering the soft fabric of her many skirts add just enough color to her pale gown. She is everything that is expected of a beautiful southern belle.

"Why Mr. Salvatore what would people say if they heard you using my Christian name when we have not yet reached an understanding." Katherine playfully scolds the younger Salvatore brother.

Stefan smirks softly and straightens his chocolate brown frock coat. He gallantly gives a small bow and takes Katherine's lace gloved hand in his own.

"Forgive my impertinence Miss Pierce. I have received such good news that I could hardly contain my desire to share it with such a fine lady as you." Something dark flashes in his clear green eyes and for a moment Emily sees what Katherine does. She sees the darkness that deepens the light green of his eyes.

"Then you are forgiven Mr. Salvatore. Please share your fine news so that I may join in on your momentous felicity." Katherine smiles demurely while looking at Stefan through lowered lashes. Katherine plays her part well.

Stefan beams brightly at the beguiling beauty and takes both of her hands readily into his own. "My brother has returned. Father is furious but I could not be the happier for it. I could not bear the thought that something horrible would happen to him out there on the battlefield."

Emily's heart stops beating for just a moment. Damon would not abandon his duty as a soldier. Damon wanted nothing more than to please his father and Emily knows that it was important to Damon to come home a war hero and not a deserter.

Katherine's smile is sweetly sinister as she watches Emily's fearful expression. "That truly is wonderful news. Now I shall be properly acquainted with your brother since he'll be home for good."

For a moment the darkness returns to Stefan's eyes and Katherine is all the more thrilled by it. "We will all be one big happy family." Katherine's voice is soothing and warm as she compels her obedient lover.

"Yes…one big happy family." Stefan's voice drops low as he stiffly repeats the honeyed words of his dangerous paramour.

Katherine smirks triumphantly as she takes Stefan's offered arm and fans herself lazily with her Spanish lace fan. The chocolate haired vampire takes immense pleasure at the expense of her indebted witch. Emily can only stand frozen in place and watch Katherine's voluminous crème organza clad form disappear from the meticulously manicured garden.

Emily protectively places her hand on her still flat belly and swallows back her sobs. She must be strong for her children and her brother. The former slave must steel herself against whatever Katherine has planned for her. Emily knows fate has special plans for the unborn child in her womb and the legacy he will carry.

Emily composes herself and sets out to find Damon. Something deep inside tells her that Katherine has done something to the father of her unborn child. Emily moves as quickly as her short legs can take her. She does not care that her dark brown wool skirt and white petticoat is quickly becoming dirty.

Emily makes it back to the stables where Mr. Salvatore's footman Thomas told her Damon will be. The blue eyed Salvatore is dressed in his riding clothes waiting for his horse Apollo to be saddled. Damon cuts a dashing figure in a fine tailored charcoal coat and tall black boots. Emily is relived for just a moment that he is alive and well.

"Damon…" The smile quickly fades from Emily's delicate face as the man she loves looks at her with cold detachment. A superior iciness cools his once warm gaze.

"Miss Emily...I don't know how they do things in Atlanta but here you will refrain from using my Christian name and address me accordingly." Damon eyes the young beauty with confusion. A feeling of loss hits him seemingly out of nowhere. The more he looks at Emily the more he feels like something is missing.

Emily blinks back her tears and for a moment words escape her as Damon looks at her like a common servant and not the woman he professed to love above all others. Emily's heart shatters into a thousand little pieces as realization of Katherine's punishment washes over her.

"Of course Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry for my mistake. It won't happen again." Emily can barely hold back her tears as she searches his handsome face for any sign of the man who loved her. She finds none.

"I just…Miss Katherine would like to see you." The raspy sadness of Emily's voice stops Damon in his tracks. Again he feels as if he is on the outside looking in on this moment. He can't quite figure out what exactly he is missing from his interaction with this young woman.

The mention of Katherine immediately wipes away any confusing thoughts. He is suddenly consumed by the same desire he experienced in Richmond. The desire to find the beautiful brunette that has been haunting his every thought since he left Mystic Falls.

Emily sorrowfully watches Damon walk out of her life and walk straight towards Katherine's web of deceit. Emily furiously wipes away her tears and vows to keep Katherine from turning Damon out of spite. The talented witch squares her shoulders and takes a deep calming breath. Emily places her small hand protectively on her belly and determination fills her.

"You're my only solace now…I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you and your sisters." Emily's voice is soft and barely a whisper but she knows that her words are sincere. One way or another Emily will prove to Katherine that a Bennett witch is not one to be messed with.

_**Present Day Mystic Falls…**_

Emily smiles sadly as she wipes away a few stray tears. "I was a fool. I should have known." Damon's voice startles the two Bennett witches.

"You were under compulsion. Katherine erased all your memories of your love for Emily away." Bonnie is surprised to find herself defending Damon.

"The bitch took my memories but she didn't take my feelings away." Damon takes a seat across from Emily and curses whatever powers that be for interfering with his only real love.

Emily waits patiently for Damon to continue. After everything Damon's been through, expressing his real feelings is still a bitter pill to swallow. "Every time I looked at you I just felt empty. I felt like something was missing in here." Damon places his palm against his non beating heart.

"We both lost a lot because of Katherine and her games. It's time to move on, time for us to start over." Emily looks between Damon and Bonnie. It's time for them to be a real family and have what was robbed from them so long ago.

"You're right…we can't change what happened but we can focus on the present. We need to protect Bonnie." Damon is determined to not let anyone take his second chance at having a real shot at a normal life, well normal enough for a former witch and a reformed vampire.

Bonnie watches as something private passes between Damon and Emily. Both seem lost in their memories. The young witch takes this as her cue to leave them and let them have some much needed alone time. Emily watches Bonnie join the other girls on the spacious green lawn. Emily knows that she will do her level best to prepare Bonnie for the upcoming battle.

"She's so much like you." Emily turns her soft brown eyes to Damon and watches as his icy eyes narrow at her observation.

"Bonnie is better than me." Damon leisurely leans back in his chair as his blue eyes follow Bonnie's every movement.

"Bonnie loves like you do, all-consuming and intense. It's all or nothing for the both of you. That is what I love the most about you. You never settle for less than you desire." Emily stands and holds out her small hand towards Damon.

Damon without hesitation stands and takes her offered hand. The pair of long lost lovers walks hand in hand quietly around the sprawling Salvatore estate. Painful memories subdue Damon's usually sarcastic mood. It's been far too long since he's shared such an intimate moment with another that did not involve sex or blood.

Emily has always had a way of tipping his world off its axis. Every moment Damon has shared with the witch always kept him on his toes. The uncertainty of their future together has weighed heavily on the two of them. Even after a hundred and fifty years their lives seem to have picked up where they have left off.

It seems their love has always courted danger and this new threat is no different from their ordeal with the council and Katherine. Damon abruptly stops in his tracks. Emily tilts her head slightly as she turns to face him.

"I can't lose her Em…and I can't lose you too. I won't survive it this time." Damon clenches his jaw and the desire to smash something threatens to take over him. Damon despises feeling as if he has no say in his life. Emily gently places a tender kiss on Damon's lips.

"You won't lose us Damon. Not this time." Emily gently tugs Damon's smooth cool hand. He takes her silent cue and quietly continues his way down the long garden path. The two continue to walk as lovers do…content to just share the same space and time. No words are needed to be said between them. Just a simple touch of hands is enough for now.


End file.
